Izuku the Catalyst
by Alphasix321
Summary: OFA triggers the activation of Izuku's latent original quirk. And it's a powerful one at that. The throne of heroes, which allows Izuku to summon various powerful artifacts and even the heroic spirits themselves...While suffering through the pains of gacha. Alaya giveth, and Alaya taketh away. Pairings to be determined.
1. Gacha is good civilization?

**Yup, I'm finally doing it, I'm finally putting this, along with a few of my other ideas from the Reading fic in writing. I'll warn you again, I won't be updating any of these new stories very frequently if at all, however, anyone is welcome to take up the ideas found in these new stories and make their own.**

**Again I only ask for you to give me credit for the idea and maybe a link to my version of the fic in the A/N of your first chapter. Thanks in advance for keeping up your end.**

**Oh, and I changed the timeline to this story slightly. Izuku now inherited OFA two days early, nothing more nothing less. It doesn't do much other than give him a day to test it out(breaking his arm and visiting Recovery Girl early in the process) and wake up the next with his original(Throne of Heroes) quirk. Otherwise, he'd show up to the testing grounds with a brand new quirk out of nowhere which wouldn't bode well.**

A 14 year old Izuku Midoriya woke up like any other day. However, today would change his life forever, even more so than his chance meeting with All Might. He looked up seeing an ethereal blue message box in front of his eyes.

The box read: _'Hello young master, I am an aspect of your new quirk; The Throne of Heroes. It's a pleasure to meet you' _The words said, a female voice appearing in the young man's head as he read them...It took a while for the information to hit him but when it did his eyes shot open in an instant.

"Oh great, I played for so long last night that now I'm hallucinating." This was a new one, although not very surprising considering his hobbies. He always loved video games, especially RPG's based on battle. Mostly because it let him take the reigns of a hero, something his former quirklessness would probably never allow. Even after inheriting One for All, he didn't have the heart to just give up the hobby outright.

'_While your reaction is understandable, this is not a hallucination. I am an autonomous, artificial intelligence created to help you have a better understanding of your new quirk. While it may be true that this quirk is not natural to you, like the one that the Johnny Bravo lookalike gave you, it is yours nonetheless.' _The screen changed as he read the message. Now instead of a text box, he saw three different white boxes.

The first had a symbol that looked like a Roman cross with a circle in the middle colored in blue. Under the box, there was the word "Summoning" The second had a symbol that looked like two pyramids inside each other one pointed upward and the other pointed downwards. This box had the words "Shop" written under it. Finally, the last box had a symbol shaped like two hands holding each other. This one had the word "Friend" written underneath it.

"This is way too realistic, not to mention self-aware, to be a hallucination. And if someone had enough free time and the right quirk to pull a prank on me, then they certainly wouldn't know about One for All." Izuku rationalized. He focused on the Friend tab and the screen changed again. This time showing a section of rows, only two of which were filled in, the first had a portrait of Bakugou and his name written right next to it, likewise with the second except it was of Inko.

'_This is the Friend screen, here you can see the information regarding those that consider you to be a friend and vice versa. Friends appear automatically once you have met the prerequisites needed to be considered their friend. You can see the status of your friends by focusing on their icons mentally.'_

'It can't hurt to try' Izuku thought as he focused on Bakugou's portrait. The moment he did this a profile appeared with information on his friend's status, including his mental state, his physical condition, and even his location.

'This alone is incredible, having such detailed information on someone so easily available. What about the other two boxes.' As he thought this the screen went back to the original three boxes. This time he focused on the 'Summon' tab and the screen changed again. This screen had the portraits of several people that Izuku didn't recognize, under these portraits were two buttons. The first said single summon while the second said 10x summon.

"...A gacha game, my quirk is a fucking gacha game." Izuku said with a twitching eyebrow, he usually wouldn't curse but come on! With a situation this ridiculous, he probably deserved to be cut some slack.

'_Welcome to the summon tab! Here you will exchange saints quartz, summon tickets, and friend points to summon various helpful items, powers, and even servants.'_

'Servants? Like actual people, or maybe something like ectoplasm's quirk?' Izuku thought in confusion.

'_Servants are powerful creatures that can be summoned by a variety of means. Your quirk being one of them. Each servant is a copy of a legendary figure from history called from the Throne of Heroes to fight on your behalf. Beings such as the Minotaur, Medusa, King Arthur, and even demigods like Herakles can be summoned here.'_

'...I don't know what to say to that. Also saints quartz? Summon tickets? What are those? And how is the Minotaur considered a hero? Or Medusa for that matter?' Those two in particular didn't exactly scream hero to him.

'_The definition of Hero is rather flexible. As for your first question: they are all different resources used for summoning. Saints Quartz are both the rarest, and the most common. 3 saints quartz are needed for a 1x summon and 30 for a 10x summon.' _The Ai explained, showing him a picture of what one of these looked like.

'_They can only be obtained through three methods. The first being the hardest, by completing various important hidden quests that are created as life goes on you will be given a saint quartz each.'_

'Hidden quests? So unlike a game, I won't be made aware of them. I guess an example of an important quest would be becoming a hero or getting into a good hero school.' Izuku reasoned.

'_Correct! In fact, you've already completed quite a few quests. I'll give you your rewards after the tutorial is completed so don't worry about that.' _A winking emoticon appeared in the text box, well that's nice to know.

'_The second method is much simpler, every day you will receive a free saint quartz, at the end of each week, you will receive two instead. Each birthday you will receive an allowance of 60 free quartz to use as you please. The third and final method is what makes them the most common. You can buy them outright using real money with the shop option.' _The Ai explained as Izuku absorbed the information.

'_Additionally, saint quartz can be used as healing items, consuming one can completely reset your stamina, or it can bring every member of your summoned party back to full health and power instantly.'_

'_Next are the summon tickets, they can be earned through the first two methods. You will either receive a single saints quartz or a summon ticket daily. They can be earned through quests as well, and they allow you a free 1x summon.'_

'_Finally, there are friend points. These accumulate daily, for each friend that you have you will receive 200 friend points each. These points can be used for friend point summons. Friend point summons can only be done with friend points, additionally, they provide a limited number and variety of items compared to the regular summons.' _A quick list of possible drops showed up before quickly disappearing behind a newly formed info tab on the bottom left of the 'screen'

'_You get one free 10x friend point summon every day, each 1x summon costs 200 friend points and every 10x summon costs 2,000' The ai finished explaining. 'By the way master, you can speak to me through your thoughts. This system was designed to maximize convenience.' _The voice finished his/her explanation.

'I think I understand so far. This really is a unique quirk. Who gave it to me? And what do I call you?' Izuku asked the voice. She appeared to be benevolent so far, so he hoped that she could give him some answers.

'_Ah! How rude of me, you may call me Mashu. I was sent here by Alaya, they are the manifestation of humanity itself. And as you probably know, one of humanity's greatest motivators is boredom. And as the manifestation of ALL of humanity, Alaya's boredom is legendary. To cure this boredom they have gifted you this quirk.' _The newly named Mash explained, shocking Izuku further that such a powerful being would take interest in him.

'But why me of all people?! Shouldn't this kind of power go to a hero like All Might?' Izuku asked, not understanding why.

'_The quirk was supposed to go towards the person who was the least likely to harm humanity with it, along with being the most likely to use it for humanity's benefit. You were that person. That makes you an official part of the Counter Force! Congratulations Master Izuku!_' Izuku blushed at this finally realizing that Mash has been calling him master this whole time.

'Can you please not call me master. It kinda feels weird, besides I'm not above anyone, including you.' Izuku requested, to Mash's surprise.

'_Very well Izuku-kun. Thank you for treating me as an equal. Most people wouldn't give me the light of day since I'm not "Real". _She replied with a thankful tone.

'Of course, regardless of whether you were born naturally or made artificially, a person is still a person and deserves respect.' Izuku said resolutely.

'_A-anyway we should get back to the tutorial. As a start you will be given a free 10x summon, it will give you a guaranteed rare servant along with the chance to obtain more if you're lucky enough. Please roll now so that we can continue.' _Mash continued, hoping that her new host didn't notice the stutter.

Izuku did as he was asked. When he mentally pressed the button there were several flashes of light with cards appearing on the screen. Some had people in them, and the rest had items. By the end of it, he had 10 cards displayed in order of appearance, some were gold while others were silver.

'_Here are your new summons Izuku-kun, allow me to explain them to you. Detailed descriptions are available to you but I'll give you a short summary of each for the sake of time. May I say you are quite lucky with your first summon, this many gold items are very rare. And acquiring two golden servants in your first role is particularly impressive, the chances of that are in the single digits!' _Mash exclaimed energetically before going back to her explanation.

'_I will start with the silver cards, they are of the three-star rank, and the least valuable of the cards that you can get from the regular summons.' She explained as she went over the card with what looked like a magic symbol on it._

_'This first card is the craft essence called Hydra Dagger. A poisoned blade with a coating of venom extracted from a young hydra. Said poison causes excruciating pain upon entering the body, and is oftentimes lethal. Use with extreme caution.' _...Ok, Izuku wasn't even going to _touch_ that. He really hoped there was a way to sell these things or something.

'_There is don't worry about that Izuku-kun. Some of these items are indeed a little much so don't feel obligated to use them if you don't want to.'_ Good, very good. He really wouldn't want to use something like that, it sounded positively villainous.

'_Next is the mystic code Motored Cuirassier. A large motorcycle, armed with the magical energy converted from the King of Knights. Simply put, it's an amazing vehicle that surpasses all of its contemporaries in sheer speed.' _Another item Izuku couldn't really use, though he wouldn't lie he'd probably keep it for how cool it looked alone.

'_Your next card is...Oh my. It's a love potion. Let me explain. It's essentially a real version of those pheromone perfumes you see on online ads. Dab this on yourself and you'll experience a temporary boost to your looks and overall likeability with the opposite sex, alternatively, you could drink it and obtain a lesser, yet permanent bonus instead. Have fun with that.'_

'I must not give in to temptation, I must not give in to temptation, I must not give in to temptation, I must not give in to temptation, I must not give in to temptation, I must not give in to temptation.' Izuku gave into temptation almost instantly, grabbing the card with his hands which caused a potion to appear within them which he downed immediately. Blushing the entire time. 'Hmm, cherries.' It tasted good. The flavor and what it meant for him as a person.

'_...I can't say I didn't expect that. Not that you needed a potion to get girls to like you, just have some confidence in yourself Izuku-kun! You're plenty cute enough as is!' _Izuku's blush multiplied in intensity while Mash continued with the rest of the cards since they didn't have much time.

'_Next is your first gold card, the Holy Shroud of Magdalene. A shroud that once worn protects you from the attacks of any male, quartering their effectiveness. It also passively exudes a holy aura that calms the faithful. ' _Mash explained, the next one quickly since it was rather simple.

'_The final craft essence is rather special, instead of giving you an item it gives you the knowledge on how to perform Formalcraft, a type of magic which uses the Earth itself to supply the energy rather than a person's own reserves, of which you have none so it's doubly useful for you.' _That sounded incredibly useful! And painful, how were they going to cram so much information in so little time?

'_The information will be introduced gradually over the course of 5 years so don't expect to be a master overnight! It can also be studied via meditation for quicker results but again, don't expect a miracle.' _As she finished explaining information slowly started to be streamed into Izuku's head, slowly enough that it wouldn't bother him in his daily life but still noticeable when he focused on it.

'_Finally, we can get onto your first servant. The three-star Rider: Alexander! King of Macedonia. His stats and what they mean can be found in the detailed description on his card, but before that, I need to explain just how servant cards work with your quirk.' _Izuku listened closely, only having enough time to slightly gush over having such a famous figure in his collection.

'_Servant cards can be used in three ways. The first is the most basic, Noble Phantasm: Include. This allows you to use the most powerful weapon/ability of each servant on its own. Next is the ability of Servant Merger: Install. Which installs the abilities, techniques, and even combat knowledge of the servant into your own body, however only about half of the servant's true power is transferred over.' _So far so good, and all in all it sounded amazing already, though Mash's voice took a more serious tone for the third option.

'_Finally, there's the full summoning option which summons the servant to your world in their full glory. This option has the potential to be extremely dangerous since not all servants will take kindly to being ordered around.' _Izuku nodded, it made, especially if figures like legendary kings or even anti-heroes were to make their appearance, prideful or outright malevolent beings like that wouldn't take orders lying down.

'_To help circumvent this we have provided you with three command seals, they can be used to order your servant to perform any action once per use without question. However, you only receive one command seal per day so use them wisely. They can also be used to heal or power up your servants but the latter is temporary so it is suggested not to rely on it.' _Another amazing feature, and a necessary one from what Izuku could see, he'd take that advice to heart.

'_As for Alexander, as a Rider class servant his specialty is in movement speed and his powerful Noble Phantasm: Bucephalus, a large dark horse that with the strength and ferocity of 50 men. It can easily match up to modern-day military vehicles in terms of strength while being significantly more maneuverable. He's a good boy when you get to know him.'_ A horse? That was...Strange but he could see the use in it. Wow, this quirk was gonna turn heads when Izuku revealed it.

'_Indeed. Now, onto the next servant: Ushiwakamaru, a name you may know from history class.'_

'...Wasn't he supposed to be a man?' Izuku thought to himself while blushing profusely at this servant's clothing...Or lack thereof.

'_History isn't always accurate, she is also a Rider class servant so you already know her specialties. As for her Noble Phantasm, it is Dan-no-ura __・ __Hassou Tobi A powerful secret technique which temporarily raises your agility and speed to the levels of the original servant, effectively doubling it for a few seconds.' _An incredibly useful ability, though limited in its usage Izuku could easily see the benefit of having a way to double his speed out of nowhere.

'_You're final silver servant is caster Mephistopheles. Thankfully history was wrong about this one too, he's not a demon, just an artificially created human. A word of advice, please don't summon him, he's like 5 levels of crazy and all of them are lethal.' _No need to tell him twice, the guy frankly looked terrifying anyway.

_As a caster, he focuses on ranged damage dealing and a fast-charging Noble Phantasm. Said NP is called Tick Tock bomb, a series of small, spider-like explosive devices that crawl on their own towards a chosen target, detonating once they clasp onto said target dealing a moderate amount of damage and leaving the opponent cursed. Not to be used against squishy targets I imagine.' _But great for durable opponents or for demolition, and if it's fast charging Izuku guessed that it can be used rather quickly one after the other.

'_Finally, we've arrived at the golden servants. These are rather rare, only having a drop rate of about 4%, though one is guaranteed with each 10x summon. The first of which is Fionn mac Cumhail, a Lancer which focuses mainly on short-range combat speed and perception. His NP lets him gather surrounding water vapor to the tip of his spear and then shoot it in a straight line like an industrial water jet. You can imagine the results.' _No kidding, an attack like that could shred through steel easily, definitely not something to be underestimated.

'_The final card you summoned is the Archer servant, which as you can imagine focus on long-distance combat, though not necessarily with a bow and arrow. Any ranged weaponry can count. This specific hero is a bit unique though. He is also a counter guardian, CG Emiya to be specific, his noble phantasm is rather special and permanently affects the mental state of the caster so using it for yourself has been locked away, sorry about that.' _Izuku was surprised and a little disappointed to hear that, but if this servant's power could permanently alter his mind...He could live without it.

'_As a consolation prize you are to be given his five most commonly used weapons instead: The Black Bow, Kanshou and Bakuya, Caladbolg II, Rho Ais, and Hrunting. You may check out each individual NP at your leisure later on.' _And he totally would, Izuku even recognized a few of those names from old legends and was surprised that a single hero had so many NP's. Just who was this Emiya guy anyway?

'_That's all for now Izuku-kun, it's about time for you to start the day, if you even need to talk to me just think my name with intent, and I'll respond, have a nice day! And don't forget to check out your starting sum of quartz later in the summoning section!'_ And with that the screens vanished, Izuku just stood there, processing what had just happened.

Or at least he tried to until his mother called out to him before he had a chance to think. "Izuku-kun wake up! you don't want to be late for the entrance exams right?!" Came the voice of his mother, the most important person in his life.

'Right I should get going. I'll tell her about my new quirk later, it's going to take time for me to be able to explain it..' He thought as he made his way to the kitchen after doing his daily rituals. Inko was waiting there with breakfast and a smile.

"Good morning, Izuku-kun! I hope you slept well, today is a big day after all." Inko reminded him while setting up the table. Before Izuku sat down he gave her a morning hug as a greeting then began to dig into his breakfast.

"By the way how is the training going? You've grown so much in just a short 10 months, I'm so proud!" The mother exclaimed in happiness for her son's new resolve.

"It's been going really well. Yagi-sensei has done so much for me, I just hope that I can repay him eventually. Oh, I almost forgot, after the test today I need to tell you something, but it's complicated so I have to wait until later." Inko looked confused but accepted it.

"Ok Izuku-kun, I trust you, just have a nice day and we'll talk later." With that Izuku finished eating breakfast and went off to catch the train. 'Let's hope some of those NP's can help me out during the exams, I don't think I'm gonna be able to rely on One for All any time soon...' He thought, remembering his broken arm from yesterday.

**And so began the first day of a new journey for our favorite cinnamon roll of a hero!**


	2. Izuku drills a bot(I'm not apologizing)

**Aaand I'm back, time to deliver some more mediocre content courtesy of yours truly. This chapter takes place on the same day as the last if you were wondering, which is the day of the entrance exams.**

**Thankfully the train ride to U.A is about an hour-long which gives Izuku enough time to know what the hell he's doing and maybe inform All Might if he can contact him so soon before the exams.**

**Hope you all enjoy, story start!**

'Ok, note to self: Read ALL servant descriptions before attempting to use their cards. No matter what...Side-note, Casters are fucking psychopaths.' Izuku thought to himself as he looked through the bios of his new cards that he recently summoned. Much had happened in the short period of time between him activating his quirk and arriving at U.A

For one he checked out the starting SQ that he had available. Which came with a handy breakdown of where everything came from:

**For waiting an extra 10 years to get a quirk: +50**

**For consistently scoring high in academics: +5**

**For creating over 10 notebooks filled with weapons-grade knowledge on heroes: +5**

**For surviving an encounter with a villain!: +10**

**You met All Might!: +1**

**He signed your notebook!: +1**

**You discovered one of the world's great mysteries 2x. +20**

**You've been mentored by All Might!: +30**

**You've fully cleaned Dagobah beach!: +10**

**You've eaten the hair: +60**

**You've used OFA for the first time: +5**

**For completing the tutorial: +10**

And that was about it. Which left Izuku with a total of 207 SQ. Which he thought to be a significant amount until he checked the shop tag. Less than 20,000 yen...All those quests amounted to less than 20,000 yen worth of saints quartz…

Sad realities of capitalism aside, Izuku decided to roll a few more times in order to give himself an edge in versatility. Hoping that it would be enough to cover for his inexperience and inability to use OFA without breaking his body.

He pulled only once though, a 10x summon specifically and wrote down his thoughts on each of them in a new notebook. The summoning gave him the following:

**Craft Essences:**

**Freelancer**(I can use guns now. So that's pretty cool)

**Jeweled Sword Zel**-ack!(The card disappeared and chucked some spare change in Izuku's face...Something told him the former owner didn't want him to have it…It freaked out the people around him on the train too, Izuku apologized profusely.)**(1)**

**Room Guarder**(...Weird picture aside it was just a resting area filled with games and snack food. Might be nice to use later.)

**Servants:**

**Alexander(2)**

**Fergus Mac Roich**(Powerful but dangerous, use with caution)

**Hozuin Inshun**(Nothing but respect for this man, his dedication was quite literally legendary.)

**Cu Chulainn(Caster)**: (Wasn't this guy supposed to be a spearman? And a demi-god? Wait are classical god's real?!)

**Hassan of One hundred faces**(Surprisingly cool despite her classification. Very loyal, summon later.)

**Bedivere**(I think I just found my favorite servant. Jesus Christ how determined!..Wait is Jesus a servant?)

**Altria Pendragon(Lancer)(Alter)**(WHAT?!)

The fact that one of the most mythical kings in history was actually a woman really shouldn't have surprised him considering what Mash said, but it definitely caught him off guard. So much so that he didn't even notice Kacchan pass him by, or that he tripped on his own two feet, hell he barely even noticed that his feet were now floating off the groun- 'Wait what?'

Freaking out slightly Izuku kicked his feet a bit trying to get down only to hear the giggling of someone right next to him. "Sorry about using my quirk on you without asking. But I doubt you'd want to eat pavement right before the exam." A frankly adorable girl said. A smile on her face and eyes closed as she deactivated her quirk.

"T-Thank you, I just realized something earlier and it distracted me. M-my name is Midoriya by the way! Midoriya Izuku." Izuku returned the smile, still a little nervous about talking to such a pretty girl but didn't want to come off as rude by not saying anything.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Uraraka Ochako, I'd love to chat but we should probably get going, the tests will start soon." She said before heading off. She was right of course the test started soon and it would be for the best to get in early.

**Several hours of standardized testing later.**

*Smack! Was the sound Izuku's head made as it collided with the table he was sitting for the last few hours, he wasn't alone in this either as numerous students smashed their faces onto their respective desks, united in the hatred of all things paperwork. A hatred that would surely follow them into adulthood, causing them to wish such pain to be placed upon the young, perpetuating the cycle.

It wasn't long until Present Mic of all people arrived to explain what the practical portion of the exam entailed. 'We're gonna be fighting robots? Score!' Collateral damage doesn't seem to be a concern either so as long as he wasn't near too many other people he could use some of his stronger NP's! Just imagining what an activated Caladbolg would do to an army of machines was getting Izuku excited.

"The hell are you so happy about Deku! Are you that ready to commit suicide via robot?" Kacchan griped from the seat next to him, probably annoyed by Izuku's excitement and general happiness. So business as usual really.

"N-no sorry about that, I was probably being too loud. A-ah, that's right I forgot to tell you! I-" Izuku was about to tell him about having a quirk now but was interrupted.

"And you two with the unkempt hair!" ...Well that was rude. "You've been talking this entire time, it's distracting. If you aren't going to take this seriously then leave-" Was as far as the guy got before Kacchan exploded. Thankfully not literally.

"Shut the fuck up you pompous extra! If anyone's distracting everyone it's the dipshit that can't even read their own instructions for a simple test like everyone else! If you need your hand held through everything then you're the one that doesn't belong here!" Brutal with his words as ever Kacchan had effectively cowed whoever he was yelling at before Present Mic called for order, from there the students were each moved to their respective areas.

On the way to the bus that would bring the students to their testing area, Izuku saw a familiar face, Uraraka was about to enter one of the busses when he decided to head over, wanting to wish her luck and maybe talk for a bit before the exam.

"Uraraka-san, It's nice to see you again! So...Giant robots right?" The lovable cinnamon roll bumbled into a conversation. Guess Love Potion doesn't instantly cure social ineptitude. Luckily she didn't notice or didn't care about how nervous he was and gave him another bright smile.

"I know right? I mean, it makes sense I guess, heroes are always fighting things at that level so we're expected to do it too. My Zero Gravity is nice and all but I'm not sure how well I'll do against that kind of enemy." Wow, ok she's effectively the opposite of him when it came to conversations huh.

"I don't think so, if anything your quirk is one of the best for fighting mechanical opponents!" Oh the potential! And depending on its limitations it could be _the_ best weapon against machines, even compared to electric quirks.

"Think about it, if they have no gravity then their internal components will go all over the place, plus something that heavy falling from anything higher than a few meters is almost guaranteed to break them!" Izuku exclaimed, growing excited over the applications and effectiveness of quirks, though thankfully he didn't descend into a mutter fueled episode for once.

"W-wow, you really put a lot of thought into it. Everyone's always told me that my quirk was better off being used for rescue missions and stuff like that but now that you mention it...Oh! Sorry I spaced out there for a second! What about you? What's your quirk?" She awkwardly rebounded the question, blushing slightly.

'C-cute..W-wait no, focus!' Izuku thought. "A-ah, that's a bit difficult to explain...The simplest way I can describe it is that I can summon various things to help me. It's vague I know but my quirk is honestly all over the place...Here I'll show you." Taking out Emiya's servant card and activating its Include function, his iconic weapons appeared in Izuku's hands.

Showing off Kanshou and Bakuya he explained some of their features. "These blades for example are particularly good against non-human opponents, they're not very durable but I can summon more copies at will and they have a special feature that lets them return to the user so long as they hold one of the blades, kinda like a magnet." Izuku ran his mouth before realizing that Uraraka was too busy staring at the blades to really listen. "Uh." he said dumbly breaking her off of her staring contest with the swords.

"O-oh, sorry about that. Those swords are just really beautiful. And those are just two of the weapons you can make? What else can yo-" She quickly regained her composure but their bus arrived before she could ask anything else, the students all headed off the bus and decided to split ways to prepare. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for the exam to begin.

**Exam Start**

'No countdown huh? Makes sense I guess.' Izuku thought, immediately installing Emiya's card, which he decided to do ahead of time. Emiya may not be the strongest, or the fastest, or the most durable, or- Ok this is starting to turn into something less than flattering. The point is that the red Archer _was_ the most versatile and easy to use considering that his stats were the most evenly spread. Not to mention his NP. All of them.

'2 Pointer on the right, three 1 pointers on the left. Medium distance, optimal response: Throw Kanshou at the farther of the two 1 pointers, rush the two-pointer myself and cleave off the tail with Bakuya, using it to impale the robot. By this time Kanshou has impacted and cut off the head of the farthest 1 pointer and is now heading towards the closer one, cutting off its head before it can attack me.' Izuku pulled off the maneuver seamlessly before catching Kanshou and head off for a new target.

'Emiya has some serious fucking issues. But I can't deny the results.' The part of Izuku's personality that hasn't turned into a 100% efficient machine of mass destruction thought as his body almost moved on it's own in its robot destroying carnage.

Sooner or later Izuku ran into some less than lucky individuals who were being pushed back by the robots. 'I know this is supposed to be a realistic test but were the missiles really necessary?' Izuku asked himself as he sent copies of Hrunting to intercept said explosives before they hurt or god forbid killed someone. '_**I shall save everyone in front of me**_...Wait what. I mean, I don't _disagree_ with that per se but, context please?' Context never came.

This continued for a decent amount of time, that was until Izuku felt the ground beneath his feet shake as and the sky above darkened, a mechanical monstrosity made itself known as it towered over the surrounding buildings…

"Holy shit it's the Ancient Gear Golem!" And just like that, someone had to ruin it. The robot didn't seem to take too kindly to being called a relic of the past, both in the context of the referenced trading card's aesthetic _and_ playability so it sent its own 'mechanized melee' at whoever said that to make its ire known.

'Message received, don't call it old. I think this is about the right time to leave before something stupid happe-'

"Oww!" Izuku heard a cry of pain coming from a downed Uraraka who was pinned to the ground by some rubble...

'Mission updated: Protect at all costs. Optimal response: Send the mountain buster.' Summoning the Black Bow along with Caladbolg II Izuku's body moved on instinct, knocking the sword turned arrow he aimed at the central mass of the incoming, and soon to be nonexistent robot.

"**I am the bone of my sword. CALADBOLG!**" Izuku's voice boomed, not quite his own as he launched the drill sword, it's magic twisting everything around it as it soared towards the metallic faux villain. And then _through_ the metallic faux villain.

As the machine crumpled up and exploded for some reason(No seriously why? **Caladbolg **wasn't explosive and Izuku highly doubted they filled these things with TNT for fun) Izuku made his way towards Uraraka who was staring up at the falling 0-pointer, clear shock on her face.

"Uraraka-san? Are you ok? Did that thing hu-Arck!" Was the last thing Izuku said before his world went black, he really should have known that this kind of power would come with a price. That day, he dreamed of a hill of swords. And of a hero whose name was forgotten to time.

**Ok, ended that one on a bit of a heavy note but I needed to find an endpoint sooner or later. Due to a mixture of my own incompetence and E-rank luck I had to rewrite this chapter four fucking times!**

**Two of which were, as I said earlier from my own incompetence which I can deal with, but the other two were just Comcast making my life hell again which has made me practically incandescent!**

***Sigh, the final result therefore looks **_**much**_** different from the original, hopefully, **_**this**_** version doesn't crap out on me too, hope you all enjoy. Now, on to the notes from above, I didn't forget them this time!**

**Duplicate servant cards are immediately converted into hard cash at the following conversion rate unless the user actively decides to keep it.**

**Servants: 1 Star: 100 yen**

**2 Star: 200 yen**

**3 Star: 500 yen**

**4 Star: 1,000 yen**

**5 Star: 5,000 yen**

**Craft Essences: Half of what servants give.**

**Can't let Izuku become **_**too**_** OP so quickly, plus the universe might implode if I gave an MHA character the kaleidoscope. Best to just not do that. Also if you were wondering, Zelretch is technically part of the counterforce too. Otherwise Alaya and possibly Gaia too would work tirelessly to erase him from existence. Though really it's more of a non-aggression pact between him and the two gods.**


	3. E-rank Luck

**Time to get back to this hot mess of a story(it's honestly more work than you'd think) and one thing's for sure...Izuku's got some 'splaining to do! At least he still made his big splash at the entrance exam so that's a thing. Anyway, let's get started!**

**Ah and to make laws a bit clearer in this version, illegal quirk use for the sake of transportation is the equivalent of jaywalking depending on what your quirk is. Big flashy ones like Bakugo's are obviously treated more seriously than something like a tape swinging lad(though that might be a separate infraction, littering, and such).**

**'Ooh, my head…'** "Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Izuku muttered, his splitting headache making itself known loud and clear as he woke up.

"I think the codename used for it was Executor. But that can be discussed later." Izuku heard a familiar/**unfamiliar** voice from his right, his eyes protested for a moment before giving in to his desire to open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Midoriya-shounen. We have a lot to discuss." All Might said, giving his successor a stern look **while the medic in the room did the same though she hid it better.** "For a start, can you explain the apparent dozens of quirks you've demonstrated during the earlier fight or the white hair and silver eyes for that matter?

**'Why?'** 'The what?' Izuku/**Emiya** thought before looking in a nearby mirror, noticing the changes. "Oh." Izuku disengaged the Emiya card and felt the difference immediately. 'My god that guy has issues. Note to self, if an Install lasts for more than four hours you may have a problem.'

"I have many things to explain, and half of it is going to make no sense so...I recommend you sit down." Izuku gave them a fair warning.

**1 hour of trying to explain the concepts of heroic spirits, magecraft, and various other obtuse concepts to someone who knew nothing to start with. (With Mash's help of course)**

"Midoriya-shounen...The fuck?" That was fair. Izuku _did_ just get through explaining some pretty high concept stuff. He thought, only to be interrupted by Mash and later his _other_ new voice in his head.

_"You think this is high concept? Just wait until you tell him about the moon.' _'**You be quiet about the moon.'** ...He may have problems here.

But they are problems that he will ignore for the moment since there are more pressing issues to worry about. Speaking of which. "Language Toshinori-baka!" Recovery girl yelled before smacking him over the head with her cane. Right, the most dangerous person in the room had yet to be appeased.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, magic seems to be a decent explanation for what we just saw. Honestly, it might be the only explanation, quirks are amazing but even they have their limits. That being said I'm quite interested in studying the subject…"

'_Please tell me you haven't just created this world's first magus.'_ Mash begged from within Izuku's mind...He had no answer for her.

"But that can wait, you're free to go, young man, you're parents must be worried sick it's been a few hours since you were knocked out after all." Oh, thank Alaya! And she was right, mom was probably causing the second great flood by now.

"...I must go, my neighbors need me." If Izuku didn't show up in the next few hours he could only pray that there was something left to salvage. All Might, who knew his successor's mother at least tangentially understood and let him go, though the number one hero was still a little off from the information dump he just got.

"Wait a minute...I have an Assassin servant." Speed and presence concealment, a perfect combination for quick travel while avoiding the risk of heroes stopping him for illegal quirk use. And quite possibly the only thing that could save those poor drowning neighbors.

One quick change into the Hassan of the Hundred Faces later and Izuku had to ask himself: 'Does power corrupt?' Apparently the answer was yes, and rather quickly. Or maybe that was just Emiya's pragmatism talking?

_'A little bit of both I imagine, you were in that 4-star state for a while there.' _Mash acknowledged his concerns. And Izuku could certainly feel the difference between a 4-star servant and a 3-star one.

The stress on his mind and body had lessened in comparison, leaving him much more focused than in the entrance exam, which had him in what amounted to an adrenaline-fueled robot murder frenzy, with the occasional savior complex fueled rescue attempt.

'Wait is that my apartment building? I've been running for like...Two minute tops!' Servants were scary, then again this one had an A-ranked agility score so Izuku guessed it made sense. Thankfully his apartment wasn't flooded quite yet so he still had time.

Rushing up to my door Izuku quickly disengaged his class card(just imagining his mother's reaction to a dark-skinned, skull mask-wearing assassin appearing out of nowhere made Izuku flinch) and walked inside saying "Taidama! Please don't panic!" A phrase that Izuku was sad to say was rather common in the Midoriya household.

"Izuku! What happened?! Why were you out for so long?! Why didn't you call?!.. Did you dye your hair?" She trailed off, starring at the left side of her son's head. Taking a strand of his own hair Izuku noticed that one of his curls was in fact silver rather than his natural green highlights.

"...I can explain." Izuku said after taking a moment to process everything. "Though it's going to take a while so we might as well talk over dinner." It would be nice to have a calm, ordinary dinner(conversation notwithstanding) after a crazy day like today.

**Nearly two hours and three separate fainting spells later.**

"Wait HOW big was the robot?! And you did what to it?!" Right, Izuku probably shouldn't have gone into that much detail about the test itself. At least Inko wasn't dying at the thought of her son fighting it anymore, Izuku's little demonstration of a Servant's strength eased her worries if only by a bit.

"This is all just so much… On one hand, I'm _so_ proud of you honey! Not only did you get your quirk but you managed to do so well on your test right after! It's amazing and scary at the same time... " She was honestly taking this better than Izuku had expected. And he hasn't even mentioned Uraraka yet.

Thinking of her Izuku wondered how she was doing. From what he remembered she looked fine the last time he saw her. She probably just had a sprained ankle from how the rubble was holding her down or something. 'I wonder if she passed? Her quirk was pretty amazing so she has a good chance...And Kacchan. How will he react to..._All this._'

'I'm a dead man' **'Dead men be we'** Oh god is it becoming self-aware?! **'The human brain has more than enough room for multiple personalities, though your's is full of a bunch of insecurities and logical fallacies. Mind if I clean up?'** Izuku couldn't help but imagine an Emiya with a broom and dustpan when he said that...He just wanted today to be over.

**Several months of Izuku accepting his new reality later.**

A week into his new self-imposed quirk training Izuku received his results and was surprised to learn that he actually passed at the top of the class. "Not only did you do quite well against those robots, but your show of heroism went above and beyond what was expected. Hell, half of the judges were angry at the fact that we could only give you 60 hero points at a time!" Were All Might's exact words...Izuku also did rather well on the written portion too, in the top 10 in fact!

As for his progress with The Throne of Heroes... It was slow going but results came nonetheless. Izuku could now hold a 4-star servant card for a full hour before the mental pollution started to negatively affect him. Though that first install with Emiya was still haunting him to this day.

**'Oh quiet you. Don't even try to deny the fact that you rely on me half of the time.'** Fine fine, Emiya wasn't all bad. He was a sarcastic asshole most of the time but underneath all of that salt and nihilism was a very caring person. And one hell of a house husband, something Inko took full advantage of.

Who knew that all you needed to lose a ton of weight was healthy food that actually tasted halfway decent? **'Halfway decent? That's not what I heard when I made you that katsudon a few days ago you ingrate!'** Moving on...

Over the last few months, Izuku had used up the rest of his SQ, only saving 7 of them since 1x summons were inefficient and the rest were better used in emergency situations as healing items. What did Izuku receive for his 6 consecutive 10x summons you may ask?

**Servants:**

Another **Fergus**

Another **Alexander** 2x

Another **Ushiwakamaru**(I'm seeing a pattern here.)

**Tawara Touta**(A nice enough guy, he seems like he would be a good friend.)

**Boudica** 2x(Dangerous to summon, never do so along with roman servants. Might be a good friend for Artoria.)

**Paracelsus von Hohenheim**(Maybe he could teach me alchemy? He seems like a nice enough person.)

**Gilles de Rais(Caster)** 2x(Immediate scrap. I took a single look at his backstory and nearly threw up.)

**David** 2x(A biblical servant. I have many questions but he seems nice enough. Green hair buddies? **'Not for long'**. Quiet you.)

**Medea**(Tears welled in my eyes when I read her backstory. I actually summoned her immediately afterward and tried to form a friendship. It was slow going at first but I feel like we're making real progress!)

**Gaius Julius Ceasar** 2x(...What can I say he's the dictionary definition of a loyal fool. Not to say that he wasn't intelligent but his boldness got in the way at times.)

**Henry Jekyll and Hyde**(Too dangerous to keep around, even if I felt bad for the Dr side.)

**Hassan of Serenity** 2x(...I've decided not to summon her just yet. I wanted to gain resistance to poisons first before I let her anywhere near me, her backstory called to me but I didn't want to die just yet.)

**Kiyohime** 3x(I wasn't too worried, according to her lore she only hated those who lied to her, I wasn't planning to lie to her any time soon...Instant regret does not even begin to describe what I felt when she started mistaking me for some guy named Anchin.)

**Robinhood**(Emiya didn't like him. I was lukewarm, he seemed like a nice guy but was more of a vigilante than a hero.)

**Gilles(Saber)**(No. Just no. Instant scrap. I know what this guy is capable of.)

**Fuma Kotaro**(A violent murderer for hire with no honor. Scrapped.)

**Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**(An honorable and loyal fighter. **'Mr steal yo girl'** 'When are you from Emiya-san?' **'Don't remember too well, blame Alaya.'** 'Hmm'.)

**Billy the Kid**(A troublemaker and criminal, I had no plans to summon him, but kept him around anyway for his cool revolver.)

**Atalanta**(A nice person, if a bit awkward.** 'Hilarious coming from you.'** Oh haha! Very funny)

**Astolfo**('...' **'...'**) For once the two voices were in agreement.

**Nightingale**(My first 5-star! Upon reading her biography I was much less enthusiastic. She was basically Emiya on steroids. I will never install her, and I will only summon her under very specific circumstances.)

**Craft Essences:**

Another **Hydra Dagger**(Immediately scrapped for spare change.)

Another **Motored Cuirassier**(Kept around just in case one gets destroyed later. **'It's a god damned magical combat motorcycle, don't tell me you even began to think about scrapping it for a few hundred yen'** Fair enough.)

**Miracle Investigator** 4x(Apparently it was an Area of Effect ability that strengthened divine servants)

**Reality Marble**(Emiya outright screamed at me to never use this, or at least to have him installed before doing so on pain of a painful, pointy death.)

**Ryuujin Temple**(A temple sitting on a powerful ley line. Medea seems to be attracted to it for some unknown reason. She refuses to tell me but I'm patient.)

**Ath nGabla**(Useful but dangerous. It forces a 1v1 scenario but one of the conditions is that the fight needs to be to the death...I don't know if I can cancel it manually.)

**Bygone Dream**(A nice desert island. Future vacation spot?)

**Mana Guage** 3x(Useful for finding ley lines...And not much else since I'm technically the only mage in this world, and even then it was only via a technicality. One was scrapped while the other was given to Medea as a gift.)

**Inverted Moon of the Heavens** 3x(Immediately scrapped. Imaginary beings were equally wondrous and dangerous. To everyone involved.)

**Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu** 3x(A piece offering for Kacchan? Maybe I won't actually die on my first day.)

**Ruined Church**(A slightly worn and torn church that increased the defensive capabilities of men...Ok but why? I'll never understand magic.)

**Storch Ritter**(A spell that allows me to make semi-autonomous birds that shot magic lasers...Epic! **'I miss that little psycho.'** Who? **'Nothing, just reminiscing.'**)

**Fragarach**(A noble phantasm that works as a counter to an enemy's ace move. Definitely useful.)

**Atlas Institute**(An interesting place to visit but it's description makes me uneasy. Proceed with caution.)

**Phantasmal Species**(My own pet divine bulls. Obviously I couldn't summon them in my relatively tiny apartment.)

Another **Holy Shroud of Magdalene**

**Code Cast** 2x(*Heavily blushes. Technomagic for dummies essentially. Though in our world it was effectively just a remote hacking skill since we weren't living in a huge simulation...I think.)

**Awakened Will**(A boost to stamina and the ability to ignore exhaustion at the cost of one's health. Dangerous but useful.)

**Knight's Pride**(A confidence-boosting skill that makes you more aggressive and powerful in battle at the cost of defensive thinking...Yeah I had enough of personality altering powers for one lifetime. Scrapped.)

Another **Formal Craft**(It improved my own knowledge of the subject, speeding up the knowledge integration from the first one.)

**Projection**(An extremely useful type of magic, though it was rather weak right now, even after several months of mental integration and practice. **'Switch with me more often then, it's my specialty after all' **Noted.)

And there they were. 60 new cards...Well not all of them were new but that's gacha luck for you. At least they weren't useless, you could never have too many badass motorcycles after all. **'You're just lucky you can carry them all in your mind instead of having to buy a garage like a normal person.'** 'Quiet you.'

Eventually, the day came when Izuku's first day at U.A began. Though it was just a half-day meant for orientation and such, meaning that Izuku had a bit of time later to maybe get to know his new classmates. 'Though knowing my E-rank luck I'll probably be in the same class as Kacchan and that one scary blue hai-' Izuku's mental tirade was interrupted a physical one.

"Take your feet off that desk at once you cretin!"

"You kidding me? Your old school put a stick up your ass or what?!"

'...Did you imprint your stats on me or what?' **'Well, you have gotten a little stronger even without that intense training you had with All Might. Who knows your body might just be acclimating to the class cards in general.'** At least that's one positive for all of this.

"Deku…" The blonde bomber finally noticed the arrival of his childhood frenemy. Eloquent as always Kacchan.

"Midoriya-san! I misjudged you, and Bakugo-san here had a point as well. This is U.A reading between the lines and independent thinking is to be expected here. I feel that we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Iida Tenya, a student from Soumei private school." He introduced himself… Iida, that name sounded familiar, Kacchan seems to think the same.

"Soumei huh? I took ya for a rich boy. Whatever just stay out of my way, same goes for you Deku I don't care what miracle you pulled out of your ass to make it in here, but that won't save you when the time comes for us to fight got that!" He said, teeth flashing as he stared at Izuku, though his eyes held a questioning look to them that the newly minted counter guardian could only see after years of knowing him. He had questions but was too prideful to ask.

"Eh, that curly hair? Midoriya-kun is that you?! How have you been?! What was that cool drill sword you made to destroy the zero pointer?! Did you dye your hair?" Uraraka entered the room and asked rapid-fire. Izuku would have been ecstatic to see her again...If she didn't just let slip how he beat the zero pointer in front of Katsuki.

'I know I can't stay mad at her but…' **'I understand completely. It's best to just grit your teeth and endure for now. She's waiting for a reply, by the way, oh and there's a caterpillar man staring at you.' **Emiya understood his pain also-

"Nani?" Izuku questioned out loud while staring right past Uraraka, making her blink and turn around where low and behold was a caterpillar looking cryptid. "So you noticed me, and in less than a second too. Not bad." The person said as he crawled out of his sleeping bag, a nutritional drink in his mouth…

**'This guy's definitely a hero. Normies don't get that weird without some kind of story to tell.' **'Seriously what year are you from?! Nobody uses the word normie any more.' **'Which is weird considering the fact that you call your superpowers quirks.' **A mental argument with himself aside the world kept going without Izuku.

"Now get going, wasting time standing around is the peak of irrationality." His apparent teacher finished, much to Izuku's panic.

'Crap I zoned out! Emiya did you get any of that?' **'You're going out to the field while wearing your gym uniform. I'm guessing a physical test.' **Crap. Getting changed quickly along with everyone else they ended up arriving on the field at roughly the same time as the newly named Aizawa explained the test they would be doing. Bakugou was the example. He glared at Izuku just before heading to the field where he would show his stuff...Oh boy.

"I recommend that you guys cover your ears." Izuku spoke up before following his own advice, knowing that Kacchan wasn't going to restrain himself at all. Yup, he's cupping his hands together. Izuku smelled ozone. Aaand he's doing the kamehame-BOOM!

"GAH! It wasn't enough! It was _not_ enough!" One of his classmates screamed, a cursory look told Izuku why as he saw a pair of bleeding ears, which themselves had earphone jacks attached to them...Poor girl.

Pulling out a smartphone Aizawa showed his class Bakugou's results: 850 meters! That two-handed launch did wonders. "See this? That's a hero's score." Aizawa said, priming his class for the next few tests.

Said class started to get excited and said some things that they probably shouldn't. **'Bad move.'** Emiya summed it up. "What, you think this is some kind of big joke? How about this then, the person who gets the lowest combined scores is expelled immediately.

'...Fuck my life.' **'Wow. My luck really has rubbed off on you.'**

**Yup, finally got this chapter over and done with, I also added in Bakugo's accent that I missed in the last chapter, it really goes well with his usual personality doesn't it? Hopefully, I'll be able to upload a bit more regularly now but this week's been rather busy for me. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway and as always have a great day!**

**Oh by the way, for those of you who were confused, treat the sentences in parenthesis as Izuku making a mental or literal note to himself, therefore it is written in his perspective. The same goes for the bolded Emiya writing.**

**And the switching between Izuku and Emiya within the same sentence/paragraph is intentional, they share a brain. Imagine it being like what Piccolo and Nail occasionally do in DBZA.**


	4. Unintentional social progress

**This chapter won't have an intro cuz fuck it.**

**Izuku POV**

'So, should I be worried about passing out after switching between multiple servants, or is it an upper limit thing that caused it last time?' Izuku asked the voices in his head. The latest of which answered him.

**'Upper limit. So long as you don't do something stupid like utilizing multiple craft essences, a 4-star servant card, **_**and**_** activate an A-rank Noble Phantasm at the same time you should be fine.' **...Something told Izuku that Emiya was going to hold that over his head forever. **'That something's name is Emiya by the way.'** Why did Izuku have to get stuck with the snarky one in his head?

Whatever, it was time for him to line up for the first test. A simple 50-meter dash and Izuku had to do it with Katsuki? *Sigh, that probably means he'd be sitting close to him in class. **'E-class luck indeed.'** 'Quiet you.'

Izuku had plenty of fast servants but when it came to speed _and_ efficiency nothing beat Diarmuid! Installing said card his gym uniform transformed into a dark teal outfit with a shoulder guard on his left side. In addition, his hair was straightened out slightly, similar to the servant's own style.

The others looked surprised at this change, none more than Katsuki himself who quickly corrected himself when the timer started counting down. Using his explosive power to propel himself he surely thought that he'd wipe the floor with the apparently formerly quirkless greenette...Too bad Izuku was already at the finish line before he could even get a blast-off. A+ agility OP.

**0.24 Seconds!**

Yeah, definitely OP. Servant stats are so unfair!

**'You moron! You've doomed us both!'** 'What why?' **'HIS TITLE DAMN IT!'** Izuku's mind went blank and sweat poured down his face in realization...The love spot! 'Emiya, if we ever meet in person you have permission to murder me.' **'Your consent is unnecessary but appreciated.'**

Deactivating the card Izuku nervously looked towards his future classmates, completely ignoring Bakugo's Enel face, hoping against hope that none of them saw the cursed mark. 'Let's see, wide-eyed stare, invisible face, curious look, mischievous grin, intense blushing, cute frog fa- wait a minute!' Izuku panicked as he saw evidence of the curse going into effect.

'Crap, was Uraraka blushing more than usual, or is it just my nerves? Emiya help me out here!' **'What do you want me to do? I was born after you met her so I have no prior reference.'** Taking a deep sigh Izuku decided that it would be best to hope for the best instead of distracting himself. He was so distracted in fact that he barely noticed Bakugou walking up to him, hands popping and with murder in his red eyes.

Only to find himself wrapped up in some weirdly strong cloth while getting glared at by their teacher. "That's enough of that. Stop wasting time with whatever old grudge you have and get back in line. We don't have all day...And stop trying to use your quirk already, I'm getting serious dry eye over here!" Aizawa said, giving away his identity. At least to Izuku.

"No wonder you looked familiar! You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Seemingly surprised that someone recognized him Aizawa simply looked at his green student before shrugging, letting the explosive one free from his capture tool.

"Like I said we have work to be done and it would be irrational to waste any more time than we already have. Though we'll be having words about your attempted assault on a fellow classmate later Bakugo." He gave his warning before walking off to the indoor gym where they had their next test.

**Grip Strength**

This was a test that required raw physical strength. Usually, a Berserker would be best for this kind of exercise but right now Izuku's best answer was a Saber. It was Bedivere's time to shine! The change this time was a bit more pronounced, Izuku's hair even changed to a completely different style while gaining a silver hue along with the silver armor that appeared on his body. As for his score:

1,350 kg! A ranked strength, even if the stat was shaved in half it still gave Izuku a 25x boost to his strength! Though someone did come close to reaching his score, a girl named Yaoyorozu who pulled an industrial clamp out of...Somewhere.

**'It came from her body. It was pretty weird actually, looked almost like my own projection magic but originating from certain areas and with light particles instead of blue electricity.' **Izuku's inner quirk nerd was screaming at him and asking questions at a mile a minute but the more sensible side of his mind, the side that was terrified of Aizawa, back slapped the curiosity out of him and forced Izuku to pay attention to the next test.

**The standing long jump**

Medea could fly...Get on my level land-bound scrubs. (Her words, not mine...Probably shouldn't have introduced her to the internet.) He'd go over his physical changes but the robes kinda made that pointless.

**Side-stepping**

This round required speed and agility. Which is why a certain loli assassin was chosen for the job…'Why do I feel like I'm missing something?' Either way Serenity gave Izuku a great boost to his agility and helped earn him the 2nd place spot behind the weird pervy kid with bouncy, sticky balls on his head.

Izuku did get some weird looks for the skull mask though. **'It is a pretty creepy mask'** Fair.

**Throwing event**

This was actually the trickiest test of the lot. Partially because Izuku had no idea how to throw a ball correctly but mostly because he didn't know which sets of cards would work best...Actually he did have one idea. Something that would surely make All Might who was watching him proud.

Activating his most _durable _servant's card Izuku was immediately clad in dark, indigo-colored armor all over, including an absolutely menacing-looking helmet. **Artoria(Lancer)(Alter)**...Who had an A+ score in endurance. He wasn't done yet though.

"_By the root I hope I'm right about this,"_ Izuku muttered to himself as his body was coated in One For All's energy, straining it but not snapping it in two as it would have in his base form. **'Not bad, though I wouldn't expect to get through this unscathed. You'll probably be exhausted the moment you uninstall.'**

Emiya was probably right, in fact, Izuku already could feel the energy drain and physical strain getting to him, even with Artoria's stats mitigating most of the damage. Good thing he only needed it for a second.

"You might want to cover your ears again...Or bury them into the ground I guess," Izuku said in warning, to which the earphone jack girl took very quickly. "**Detroit Smash!**" Izuku's voice echoed slightly, a bit higher-pitched than normal as a consequence of using a female servant for an install.

The results were well worth it though, and the A-ranked strength didn't hurt either. A sonic boom immediately burst through the silence as the ball was launched straight into the sky, passing a nearby cloud as it did...An unexpected thunderstorm hit the city later that day.

**4,682 meters!**

The stunned silence from the other students was ended by the sound of a girlish squeal in the background which caused all of them including Izuku to turn in its direction...There was a wild All Might watching them from behind a nearby building. The students plus Aizawa took a moment to stare and so did All Might. Until they all collectively blinked and the number 1 hero disappeared. As if he were never there, to begin with…

"Can we all just pretend that didn't happen? I'm halfway to believing this is all some weird exhaustion-induced hallucination already." Aizawa offered a way out and Izuku grabbed onto it with both arms.

"What he said, so what's the next test?" Izuku changed the subject quickly, also taking off his helmet in the meantime, it was getting kinda stuffy. Izuku was going to stay in this form for the remainder of the tests since he was 95% sure that he'd collapse from exhaustion the moment it was off.

It also gave everyone else a view of what changed his face went through this time. It was mostly the same, however, if a bit smoother. **'Well, you do have a naturally effeminate face'** 'Quiet you'

Though his hairstyle did change to accommodate for Artoria's longer hair, bangs flowing down his face and very lightly golden hair replacing his usual green and black. Finally, Izuku's skin color was a bit paler than usual.

**'Ah crap, it's happening again!'** 'What's happening again? I need details man, if it's something from your past can I expect the apocalypse any time soon?' **'If only we were so lucky, but no. It would seem that Babe-I mean, Artoria's charisma skill still has its effects on women.'** Emiya said, almost sounding resigned to some kind of universal truth.

'What do you mean by-'

"Oh," Izuku said out loud. Finally noticing how the girls of the class looked at him. 'Fuck my life' **'Give it time, you certainly have the power set for it.'** 'Stupid harem protagonist bullshit! Why did I drink that potion again?!' Oh right, he was a nerd desperate for any kind of positive attention.

Moving on... the next test was...Sit-ups. Just basic ordinary sit-ups. With Uraraka as his partner. Which he'd have to take off my armor to do…

_'It was nice knowing you Izuku' _Mash spoke up, Izuku was on his own for this one. Using the card's inherent abilities Izuku 'unequipped' the top part of his armor revealing the shirt underneath.

The very tight, very dark shirt which contrasted with his skin. Said skin was on full display as well, since the gigantic stomach and boob window from the original outfit was simply turned into an ab and back window. 'I have had a continuous and growingly severe lapse in judgment.' **'Comes with being an Emiya my friend. Get used to it.'**

Well regardless of the irreversible social damage doing this test caused him Izuku easily took first place with his A+ endurance. Though the next test, the seated toe-touch was a bit more difficult, his C-ranked Agility stat only getting me up to third place.

The girl with the frog quirk, Asui Tsuyu Izuku believed was her name, easily took second place with her natural flexibility while the first place winner, Shojo Mezo did so by _**creating several arms that reached well over a meter past his toes!**_ So yeah, the competition was tough.

Finally, there was a long-distance run. And to nobodies surprise, three students, in particular, excelled in this exercise. Iida was basically built for this, that one girl with the creation quirk just created an electric scooter and casually rode through the test, and Izuku had some intense stamina along with pretty good speed.

In the end, it came down to Yaoyorozu and him. Izuku finally learned her name at around the 40-minute mark where they decided to start a conversation since neither of them was stopping any time soon. At about the hour mark Aizawa chose to stop the test and call it a tie. A wise move since they both could quite literally go until sundown.

"So we have a deal, I'll tell you about my quirk and you'll do the same. I hope to see you later this week Midoriya-san." Yaoyorozu said before handing him her phone number, already written on a piece of paper that came out of her hand...He couldn't wait to learn more about it!

**'You finally get a girl's number and the first thing you think about is her quirk. How appropriate for you.'** Izuku froze up at Emiya's words. He just got a girl's phone number. He just spoke to a girl for several minutes without stuttering! Seconds away from fainting Izuku stumbled a bit but was interrupted before he could escape his own anxiety through the sweat embrace of unconsiousness.

"Uh, Mirodiya-kun can I have an invitation to that? Honestly I have no idea how your quirk works and I'd like to learn more. Plus I'd like to get to know you a bit more!" Uraraka chirped from behind him, sending him even further into a panic which just so happened to push his anxiety full circle, keeping him awake for just a bit longer.

"Plan your dates later, first come see the results, you can pick up your syllabus under each seat in class and from there I don't care what you do." Aizawa broke Uraraka out of her bubbly mood and gave Izuku room to breathe for a bit. "By the way nobody is actually getting expelled! It was just a logical deception used to bring out the best in you!"

**'...I like this guy.'**

The results themselves weren't very surprising, to be honest, give a boy the collective powers of nearly a dozen ancient magical heroes and he'd be surprised if he _didn't_ excel in basic physical tests:

**Midoriya Izuku**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Todoroki Shoto**

**Bakugo Katsuki**

**Iida Tenya**

Izuku was going to get hell for this from Bakugou later, but for now, he simply stood there, feeling pride over his accomplishment.

**5 Minutes later**

**'Hero Art History? What even is that?'** 'Exactly what is sounds like Emiya, a class about art in the era of heroics. Costumes, acting, merchandising, etc.' The really interesting part was his teacher for that class. Izuku was pretty sure that a certain someone was more than happy with the choice.

Questions like these from Emiya were asked regularly as Izuku read his syllabus while walking towards the train station, still in his Artoria armor. The moment he got home however he'd disable it. He was damn sure he'd collapse on the spot the moment he did.

"Hey, Midoriya-kun! Are you heading to the station?" Uraraka asked as she skipped towards him. Izuku could also see Iida and Yaoyorozu not far behind.

'I guess I've made my first few friends already!' **'Must be nice.'** 'Wait that's it? No witty comment, no snide remark?' **'No, I'm not gonna ruin this for you. This is nice.'** '...Who the hell are you and what have you done with Emiya.'

Huh, who knew that all Izuku needed to do to make some friends was to have a voice in his head?

**Who indeed little green. Though with the way you're going there won't be much green left and you might not be so little for much longer. Hopefully, he won't become a complete mishmash of servant characteristics and keep a few of his natural adorable features.**

**Ah, nothing beats drinking Vermont maple(not sponsored) coffee at 10 pm after 5 straight hours of writing a grand total of 1 sentence per 10 minutes while procrastinating in between! Oh and the on and off help that I sometimes lend to other writers. Really takes the crazy out of me and straight into the page, word document, thing. Oh well, I did warn people early on that these kinds of chapters were going to be slow.**

**Next up should be a chapter on the Gamer story so that should be fun. Ah, mildly off-topic, I might be making another huge crossover story sometime in the relatively near future(within the year) so look out for that. If this timing seems too convenient, well one of you will know why such a story will be coming. If you don't then here's a hint. It's a callback to my very first story!**


	5. Emiya is pretty bullshit

**Do my eyes deceive me? Two chapters in one week!... Wait have I made this joke already? I just got a weird sense of deja vu as I wrote that so maybe. Oh well, that's enough with padding the chapter's word count, let's get on with it!**

**Fun fact, when I did my dice rolls to decide on the fight pairings in this chapter, I shit you not the first result was Jirou and Kaminari on the same team. Followed by Shoto and Mezo! I was half tempted to just go with the canon pairings after that kind of luck but I stuck the course and rerolled for this.**

"I regret everything." Izuku muttered after waking up earlier than usual. Not on purpose, of course, it's just that his muscles were so sore that he got jolted awake by a stray spasm. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you Emiya." He accused, only to hear a dry chuckle from inside his head.

**'Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you should probably get up soon. It's almost 6:30, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day would you?'** It was fairly good advice and Izuku _tried _to follow through on it...Until he realized that simply standing up was agony on his legs. 'Ah, crap.'

**'Looks like someone's in a pickle. Maybe you **_**shouldn't**_** use two completely foreign powers at once with no idea of the repercussions.'** 'Okay okay, point taken.' **'Take this as a lesson in restraint, kid. Now get up and eat breakfast, your mother is probably worried that you haven't come out yet.'** 'I hate it when you're right.' Come on legs, don't fail me now!

**An awkward meal and an agonizing walk to the station later.**

"Midoriya-kun, are you ok? You look...In pain." Iida asked the green future hero as they walked to U.A together along with Uraraka. He must have caught Izuku wincing the whole time. "Did you injure yourself recently? Or did you overexert yourself yesterday?" Iida guessed correctly.

"The latter, using that kind of power at the ball throwing test was a bad idea. It'll take me a while before I can do that without feeling incredibly sore the next day. I should be fine though, it just hurts a little to walk, nothing that bad." Izuku tried to play it off, only to nearly fall over when the train slowed to a stop, jostling him slightly.

...He just hoped today's hero course lesson wouldn't be too intense.

**Heroics 101, seconds after All Might announces the battle trial**

'...Fuck my life.' **'I agree. As fun as it would be to watch you wince and flounder through this exam, I'm not that much of a sadist. Swap with me, I'm much more used to fighting with a handicap.'** '...On one hand, this is like. THE definition of cheating in a heroics class. On the other hand, I can only feel pain...Fuck it, I'll apologize to All Might later.'

Switching with Emiya was...Weird to say the least. It was like being a viewer in your own body while someone else piloted it. Izuku couldn't feel any bodily sensations either which was strange but better than the constant pain he felt earlier.

"Team D young Midoriya and young Kirishima who will be playing the villains their opponents are young Yaoyorozu and young Shoji. Prepare your home field advantage young villains while the heroes prepare their strategy." All Might boomed as the villain team(to their displeasure) entered the building and began to plan their attempt to defend the fake bomb.

"It kinda sucks that we have to be the villains in this...But let's make the best of it! Right Midoriya-san?" His partner grumbled a bit before asking his host for his opinion. Emiya simply nodded and went to install his own card, not wanting to waste a single second against such versatile opponents, regardless of how inexperienced they were.

"I share your distaste about playing the villain but everyone has their role. If it makes you feel better you can treat the bomb as a VIP that you need to protect from an invading villain group." Emiya offered while using Structural Analysis on the building itself.

'The third floor is structurally weak compared to the higher and lower levels. Almost as if whoever built it lost focus halfway through only to continue with better quality work later.' Thinking back to his host's teachers he got a quick answer. Cementoss took a lunch break before continuing his work.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to prepare some traps for when the other team gets here. I'll leave it to you to find a suitable place to put this." Emiya announced, pointing at the bomb. "I suggest the south-west corner of the top floor since it's the hardest to reach with the best odds of our enemies never reaching there.

Kirishima looked surprised for a moment over how his partner took command so easily but saluted good-naturedly and got to work. It's not like he had a better plan in mind. Emiya seeing this smiled softly. 'Good kid. Now, onto work.'

Using Reinforcement to 'break' the concrete in certain places. Alteration to add the concept of 'slippery' over certain areas of the floor. Placing a few explosive glass knives across the soon-to-be battlefield...What? They were low yield and the glass shards would disappear eventually. **'I pity your former enemies Emiya.'** 'And I pity your future one's brat.'

Fair enough.

**Viewing room, 3rd person POV**

"Midoriya seems to know what he's doing, but why is he just walking around and touching every surface like that?" Mineta asked, confused over his classmate's actions. Looking over at Uraraka and Iida, his closest friends at the time for answers he only received a shrug from both.

"I have no idea, Midoriya-kun never did explain his quirk so he could be doing anything. Perhaps laying traps down that we simply can't see? " Iida gave his best guess.

"Same, though I do know that his quirk is ridiculously useful in pretty much any situation. I asked him a ton of questions on our way back to the station and I haven't found something his quirk _couldn't_ do yet." Uraraka admitted. To her surprise his 'Emiya' card as he called it was only one of many, albeit it was the most versatile one according to him.

'...I should probably talk to him about the specifics later.' All Might thought to himself as his successor did seemingly random things around the building with a very serious expression on his face. Was he worried? No. That face spoke of confidence, the kind of confidence that he was sure young Midoriya didn't have.

**Back with the faker**

"The preparations have been set Kirishima-san. If things go well for us then it's possible that we may not need to move a finger in order to protect our objective." Emiya said with a small smirk, earning a bright smile from his teammate.

"I like your confidence dude, totally manly! But we shouldn't count out the heroes just yet right?" So he was that type of person. And he's smart enough to not discount his opponents, which while a virtue doesn't really account for just how outclassed the Hero team was. Emiya had literal centuries of experience over these kids.

"Begin!" All Might announced from the speakers, total silence followed soon after. Kirishima taking up a fighting pose while Emiya simply sat down and focused on anything he could hear. A good minute passed before they finally heard a crash somewhere beneath them.

"There's the first trap. I'll go see how effective it really was. If you notice anything strange please contact me through the microphone Kirishima-san." Surprised at the sudden action Kirishima could do nothing but nod awkwardly as his teammate headed out. His target, The third floor. 'I love it when my opponents are predictable.'

Reaching the 3rd floor, moving slowly and methodically while doing so, eyes constantly scanning the surroundings for anything that might hint at a counter trap Emiya found a frankly hilarious sight. A surprised and lightly bleeding Mezo Shoji was currently trapped under what must have been well over a hundred or so kilograms of rubble. Next to him was a floundering Yaoyorozu who could barely stand up and take a step let alone try to help her teammate out of his predicament.

Giving these two his best evil laugh. Which admittedly wasn't very good, it was just a light, almost sarcastic chuckle which jolted the two into looking in Emiya's direction. "Well, what do I have here. Two little heroes caught in my household. How do you like my handiwork?" He taunted, to the chagrin of his opponents.

"How did you do this?! It's only been 5 minutes and this whole floor is full of traps. And why is the floor slippery, there's nothing on it and none of the chemicals I've used could get any friction!" Yaoyorozu was the one to respond first, still trying her best to stand up. Eventually, she got the idea to cut up the floor itself in order to get some traction. Clever girl, Emiya's Alteration only applies to the original flat floor.

"And why would I tell you this? Or more importantly, how will you respond? You can barely stand and unless you know how to fly I don't think you can reach me with that piece of scrap iron." Emiya might have been biased with this but her sword was just so...basic? Unoriginal? It was a long piece of sharp metal and nothing more. As the resident magical weapon armory, he could barely look at it without feeling the urge to shatter it.

"Flight? Maybe not now, but that doesn't mean I can't hit you!" Yaoyorozu replied while stretching out her hand. With his **Eye of the Mind(False)** skill Emiya was able to see the attack coming a mile away but what did surprise him was what she created in such a short amount of time. A classical rifle, likely chosen for its relative simplicity appeared in Yaoyorozu's hand and fired at him immediately after.

'So slow.' Was all Emiya could think as he projected a copy of Kanshou and subsequently deflected the rubber bullet that was aimed for his chest with practiced ease. 'Gilgamesh has ruined my sense of speed.' When you've dealt with hundreds of magical bomb-type projectiles coming at you at similar speeds bullets just became dull.

"Firearms. How dull, but I suppose heroes aren't known for their creativity. Let me show you a real weapon." Emiya channeled Gilgamesh with the arrogance in his voice as he said that, really selling the cocky villain role even if he did only say so himself. **'Why are you so good at this? And who's Gilgamesh?'** 'You don't want to know.'

With that small internal conversation over Emiya finally threw Kanshou in the general direction of the two shellshocked hero students. 'I guess deflecting bullets is a big deal in this world. Noted.' Ah, he should have probably mentioned that he broke Kanshou before throwing it. ***Crack BOOM!** The explosive power wasn't too high, it was closer to a flashbang than a real bomb but that was enough to crack the weak point he had made earlier, collapsing the floor beneath the two would-be heroes sending them back to the second floor while stunning them.

Not wasting any time Emiya moved down to his fallen opponents before wrapping them both in capture tape, starting with Yaoyorozu, knowing that she could pull literally anything out of her body and not wanting to risk going full Gilgamesh. Shoji followed suit, not putting up much of a fight since he was still stuck under a good deal of rubble which Emiya did help him out of after All Might called the match.

**'Well, that's all for me brat. You can walk these two and your teammate back to the viewing area. It's been fun but I probably shouldn't take over like this for too long for your own sake.'** He thought from within Izuku's body once again, leaving his host to deal with the aftermath of his mini-massacre.

**Viewing area, 3rd POV**

'...Well, this is awkward.' **'What is? Did I go too far?'** 'You collapsed an entire floor of a building.' **'It was the most stable floor with the least likely chance of causing a total collapse.'** ...Right, Emiya had some major issues.

***Cough** All Might tried to catch everyone's attention before diving into his criticism of the fight. Well...He couldn't really use the word 'fight' now could he? "It was a one-sided beatdown for the ages!" There you go, a much better descriptor, albeit blunt. The sweat drops were a dead giveaway that All Might wasn't the only one thinking it.

"I'd like to point out before anything else that the hero team did an admirable job at first. Searching for traps using young Shoji's senses along with young Yaoyorozu's surprising creation of a metal detector of all things."

'So that's why the girl didn't have any cuts on her.' **'It was smart of them, but magecraft had some serious stealth capabilities when you were the only mage alive.'**

"However as you've all seen that isn't always enough when faced against a superior opponent. Young Midoriya, would you please explain what you did in detail, your quirk isn't the easiest to figure out on sight, even after such an extended battle." All Might asked, phrasing it to his student's benefit even if he himself had little to no idea what just happened.

"W-well, It's a little complicated. Do you want the full explanation or just what I-I did in the hallway?" Izuku's nervousness seems to have surprised the rest of the class, especially Kirishima whose only prior interaction with the boy was with the completely confident Emiya, not the real greenette.

"What you did in the hallway should be fine. We _do_ need to keep to a schedule." If Izuku explained his quirk in full it would probably take up the rest of the class.

"S-sure. The Emiya card, w-which is the set of powers I-I used for this match, has three main abilities. W-well it's actually just one but they have three distinct applications. The first is that I-I can reinforce the properties of anything I touch. I could make a sword sharper, or a stone wall harder, or I could make food more nutritious. Stuff like that." Widened eyes were abundant in the viewing room. That was already a ridiculously useful ability! "Though if I put too much energy into things they 'break' and can explode."

"...That explains the collapsing pillars and exploding knives." Shoji commented, still bleeding slightly from the cuts. They weren't too deep though, and Yaoyorozu was able to bandage him up so he was allowed to stay for the information before heading off to Recovery Girl.

"Y-yeah. S-sorry about that, I-I might have gone a bit overboard. A-anyway the second thing it can do is the alteration of the properties of existing materials that I can touch. For example, I can make a flat surface rough, a dry surface slippery, or turn an ice cube hot without melting it."

...What? How? Why? These questions and more were going through everyone's skulls as they imagined just how many laws of physics this ability broke. What's next? Could this guy just create anything he wanted from thin air?

"Finally there's Projection or Tracing if you'd prefer. It allows me to create a copy of anything that I have a good enough understanding of. Though I have a particular talent when it comes to blades. All of the previous abilities I've mentioned work exponentially better and more efficiently if the target is some kind of sword." …

…"Your quirk is pretty bullshit isn't it." Jirou broke the ice, saying what everyone else was secretly thinking.

**'Oh, you sweet summer child. You have no idea.'**

**Well, that's about all I can write for now. The next chapter should come out fairly quickly since it's just part 2 of this one(aka all the other fights. When I decide to use RNG I go all the way damn it!) So you can expect it by the end of the week at most. Wait it's Saturday...Nevermind, expect it by Wednesday.**

**Until then, have a great day my fellow sentient beings!**


	6. Never works twice

**I was going to use this title for a future chapter but meh, ran out of ideas and I can't reuse the electric boogaloo joke from the Gamer. I hope you guys enjoy this even if it's basically me flexing my fight scene muscles while Izuku gets dogpiled by curious classmates. Now. I was planning to make this chapter cover every fight but...Yeah after how long the first one turned out to be I decided to cut it into multiple chapters instead.**

"...Yeah, it really is." Izuku sighed heavily with a tired smile. The exhaustion from earlier hitting him full force now that he was back in control. He couldn't even deny it, his quirk was completely broken and he hadn't even mentioned everything it could do yet.

"Do you have any weaknesses?" The question came from Todoroki to everyone's surprise. "A quirk that powerful is bound to have a few." He continued. Izuku was caught off guard by this but eventually answered.

"It's limited by my stamina," A few sighs of relief could be heard from everyone...Until Izuku finished his sentence. "I can hold up a low-level card for a few hours at a time if I don't push myself. If I do...Maybe half an hour? I haven't had much time to figure out my limits yet." His time limit was that long!

Most quirks could barely last 10 minutes before the user had to stop and rest. A quirk was like a muscle, keeping it working like that for several hours was the equivalent of doing nothing but exercise at full blast for several hours straight!

'Just how much stamina did this guy have?' This question went through everyone's head, with varying degrees of innuendo applied. Though there was one question that was voiced loud and clear. "What do you mean you didn't have time to figure it out? How did you get into U.A if you never tested out your quirk?!" Mineta for once asked a very good question. One that was answered by an unlikely source.

"It's because he never had one! Deku, how long did you have this stupid quirk and when were you planning to tell me eh?!" Bakugo finally lost his patience and asked the big question. A hint of betrayal mixed in with his unyielding rage. A hint that only those who've known him for years could catch.

"Kachan...S-sorry, it's just so much has happened recently and I forgot to tell you! W-well I unlocked my quirk about three months ago." ...What the actual hell! He had it for such a short time and was already at this level!

Internally Emiya was chuckling to himself over the kid's ignorant reactions.

"Wait a minute...If you unlocked your quirk three months ago." Uraraka's eyes widened in realization over what that timeline meant. The entrance exam was around the same time. Izuku had no real idea of how to explain his own quirk back then. Did that mean?...

"I got my quirk the day before the exams...Funny right?"

"..."

"Right. Young Midoriya's ridiculous aptitude for heroics aside we still have a schedule to keep kids! Next up is young Jirou and young Tokoyami as heroes against young Uraraka and young Iida as the villains!" All Might spoke as the two teams calmed down and made their way to the building.

"So...Any bets?" Kaminari probed, trying to start up another conversation. "Personally my money's on the villain team. Hey Midoriya-san, you're friends with them right? What do you think?" Surprised at the question Izuku took a moment to think about it before agreeing.

"Actually yes, your right," Izuku stated, only to get interrupted.

"Wait I am?" Kaminari was surprised. Him being right? That usually didn't happen.

"W-well yes, at least partially. The villains in general have an advantage in this exercise. They have the high-ground, a five-minute head start to plan, and an opportunity to ambush the heroes if they can manage to guess their travel path." All of which Emiya did, he didn't add. "Of course we shouldn't count out the hero team just yet. Tokoyami-san has a powerful quirk and Jirou-san's quirk is extremely useful for intelligence gathering when used correctly.

"True enough, we had to learn that harsh truth the hard way. There was no real way for us to win against you was there Midoriya-kun?" Yaoyorozu agreed though you'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice how sad she was over her seemingly poor performance.

"W-well I wouldn't say that. If you had created a sonar device and scouted us from outside the building then it might have let you attack the room where the bomb was kept directly. Alternatively, if you had any way to create robotic probes to scout the area ahead of time it could have saved you from the initial traps while giving Em- I mean me a red herring to chase after." That was assuming that Yaoyorozu could actually create those things of course...And judging from how she was facepalming Izuku could only assume that she could but simply didn't think of it.

"Midoriya-kun, would you mind helping me with my tactical abilities in the future? I've recently discovered my ineptitude in that particular area." She asked, still facepalming to which Izuku chuckled slightly.

"I'd be happy to help Yaoyorozu-san, I'll just ask that you help me out with my academics too. You were the top scorer on the exams right?" He asked for a fair exchange. Mostly to help soften the blow on Yaoyorozu's pride but partially because he genuinely wanted to do better. Yaoyorozu seeing through this just smiled softly and agreed. Falling into silence once again the group looked back at the two teams that started moving.

**Villain team, 3rd person POV**

"Uraraka-san, are you sure this is allowed?" Iida questioned as he kicked parts of the walls of a random room on the fourth floor, breaking them down slowly. While he did this Uraraka was making them float up towards the ceiling, taking a page from Emiya's book and setting up a trap.

"Of course it is! Midoriya-kun did the same thing remember, his way was just a lot quicker and cleaner I guess. As long as we don't break anything important that might damage the bomb we should be fine." She explained her reasoning while wiping a bit of sweat off her brow. Izuku made all of that work he did with his quirk look easy but for her, this was one hell of a workout. She barely had half of the traps he did and she was already 2/3rds of the way to her weight limit!

'I need to train harder. I was already lucky enough to get into U.A but that won't be enough! I have to be like Midoriya-kun and give it my all, even if I don't make it to the top I'll get as high as I possibly can! And go beyond that!' "Plus Ultra!" Uraraka yelled, a new fire in her belly.

"Eh? P-Plus ultra…" 'Wow she's really getting into it. I can't say I blame her, especially after that display from Midoriya-san. I have to give it my all as well!' The two continued their work with increased vigor, meanwhile, the hero team was making their move as All Might called for the exercise to start.

**Hero team, 3rd person POV**

"Whatever they're doing it's big and centered on the third floor. You think they're trying to pull a Midoriya?" Jirou asked, not knowing that her comment sent All Might into a chuckling fit as his successor's name became a verb. And 10 years before his own did!

"Do you think their version is an exact copy? Barring the quirk exclusive methods of course. If so would their bomb be in the same place as well?" The fifth floor. It was probable, maybe even likely. Luckily for them, they have two advantages that their predecessors did not.

"Maybe, Uraraka-san is friends with Midoriya-san so she might try to emulate him at least. Question: Can your quirk pick you up too? Or is it's flight limited to carrying other things?" Jirou asked… To which Tokoyami responded with a facepalm, how has he never thought of this?!

"Shall I fly us up? Even with Iida-san's super-speed, I doubt he could go all out in such a confined area or through the stairs, especially if I only leave one set of them usable." Tokoyami tried to regain his composure and dignity after that minor brain fart on his part. At least he has a new trick up his sleeve now.

"Sounds good to me. Can you create a distraction on the fourth floor first and keep them busy while I search the fifth?" Jirou asked, not questioning the earlier facepalm moment. Tokoyami nodded an affirmative and summoned Dark Shadow. Picking himself up along with Jirou they flew up to the roof.

"I shall break open the walls of the fourth and fifth floors. From there you shall endeavor to discover the villain's evil weapon while I face them in battle below." Tokoyami's dramatic manner of speech took a few moments for Jirou to decipher. But she got the gist of it.

"Got it, find the bomb, you'll keep them distracted." She repeated the plan in normal terms to All Might's secret relief. Following this Dark Shadow slammed into two walls in quick succession, smashing through each one before the two hero students were placed on their respective floors.

**Viewing room, 3rd person POV**

"This doesn't look good for the villain side. They took too long setting up those traps and left the bomb wide open." Were they trying to copy Emiya's method? It would have been viable, albeit less effective but not as they are now. They're simply too slow and lacked the stamina that the veteran hero displayed.

"Indeed, while it is admirable for young Uraraka and Iida to emulate young Midoriya's plan upon seeing its success, they failed to realize that such a plan could only work once when its secrets were revealed to everyone. Not to mention the physical differences between themselves and _Emiya_." All Might put extra emphasis on the old hero's name, hinting that he knew what really happened. Needless to say, this caused Izuku to sweat something fierce.

They were going to need to talk later.

**Back with the Chicken of Darkness**

An enclosed concrete building with few windows and the only lighting being promptly destroyed. This was the perfect battlefield for his dark counterpart. In fact, it might be _too_ perfect. "Dark Shadow I swear to every eldritch horror I know! If you don't get back in line I'm going to feed you dirt for the rest of the week!" Calming down his Stand with his only effective fear tactic Tokoyami refocused himself on the two villains trying to make it back up to the fourth floor.

"You shall not pass!" He always wanted to say that! It was too bad that the staircase had so many windows, it forced him to hold his position instead of taking the initiative.

Now a more experienced hero/villain might have stopped and thought of a way to circumvent the obstacle in their way. But considering that they were high school students it's understandable why Iida and Uraraka both froze when faced with a room-sized shadow demon with glowing red eyes. "Try me." Dark Shadow itself said menacingly as it glared down at its prey.

"...Iida-kun! Run to the other side of the room, I'll keep Tokoyami-san busy!" Uraraka ordered which Iida followed wholeheartedly. Running away from the big black bird monster? Count him in!

"Nice try but do you really thi-Urk!" Tokoyami started to say before he was nearly struck by a human-sized boulder that Uraraka threw in his direction, dispelling her quirk moments before it hit. Thankfully it was still well within Dark Shadow's weight limit to catch. "Ok, that was clever bu- Oh come on!" That boulder hit Dark Shadow's face this time. This continued for longer than it had any right to.

**Viewing room. 3rd person POV**

"...What exactly am I seeing here?" Even All Might was bemused by the situation both teams found themselves in. It got so bad that even Jirou had to stop for a moment to stick her earphone jacks into a nearby wall and chuckle a bit as she imagined the scene going on below.

"Well...It's safe to say that the heroes have won this round. Even if Iida-kun somehow manages to fight off Tokoyami-san with a surprise attack Jirou-san would have found the bomb by then." Izuku said sadly, this battle had taken a turn for the hilarious but it seems that it was in the hero team's favor. Oh well, you win some you lose some.

**Bomb Room with Jirou**

"I almost don't want to end this. This is comedy gold! Oh well, business before pleasure." She said to herself before touching the bomb, ending the exercise in the hero's favor. Smirking to herself she walked out of the room as All Might announced her victory. 'I wonder if All Might-sensei will let me see a replay of what happened down there.' She thought in amusement as she, her partner, and the enemy team headed out of the building.

Now all that was left was their evaluation. One that the villain team, in particular, dreaded this time around.

**And there we go, not what I was planning originally but eh, what can ya do? The next chapter will be for the Gamer so I hope you all look forward to it. Have a great day folks I'll see you on the next page!**


	7. Place your bets

**Ok, here we go, chapter 7...I did not think this story would be so difficult to write. It's all in the little things, character interactions, and such. I physically can't wait to include some other heroic spirits into Izuku's daily shenanigans but the plot forces me to wait. Oh well.**

**On to the story.**

"*Cough, on the bright side. This match was far more even than the last one." A pity comment if there ever was one. All Might was a bit lost for words once again, was this going to be common with his class?

"To begin with, the villain team made an admirable effort to utilize a winning strategy from young Midoriya's match. However, they left out several important facts. Can anyone tell me what those are?" He let the question hang for a few seconds before Momo raised her hand to explain.

"The hero team in this case had completely different quirks and skills compared to Midoriya-kun. This prevented them from enacting the plan as quickly or effectively." Her answer seems to have taken All Might by surprise, only for it to be amplified further when Izuku added his own two cents.

"In addition, while the plan itself was a proven success, that only applies to an opponent without prior knowledge of it. Jirou's information gathering abilities along with the fact that I and Uraraka-san are friends added to the probability of them trying the same plan." **'A rookie mistake, they'll learn.'**

"...R-right. That pretty much sums it up! Good job you two. Now, onto the next two teams. For the hero side, we have young Todoroki and young Bakugo against the villain team consisting of young Hagakure and young Satou…" It took all of three seconds for everybody in that room to realize what was going to happen.

"...well, we're fucked." Satou summed it up.

**5 minutes later.**

"Maybe I shouldn't have made this exercise based on random chance! I'll be frank, this match is just a lesson in the fact that the world isn't always fair and sometimes there is no path to victory." All Might sheepishly admitted as poor Satou was slowly getting thawed out of his ice prison by Todoroki who had an equally sheepish look on his face.

Bakugo just looked annoyed at not needing to do anything, along with being paired up with Todoroki who was pretty much his polar opposite. Silent, controlled, painfully polite, and above all else cold.

"That sounds about right" 2x **'That sounds about right' **Izuku, Momo, and Emiya said in unison.

"Let's give this another try. Surely the remaining teams won't be as unbalanced as the prior." Hero team: Mineta and Koda. Villain team: Aoyama and Kaminari. "Hopefully." The symbol of peace lost what little hope he had.

**7 minutes later(hey improvement!)**

"Ok, so the random chance lesson worked a bit too well. Next time I'll choose teams based on the data from this and the upcoming classes. It's time for the final match, let's just get this over with." All Might nearly deflated from the disappointment as a freshly charred Mineta and a still twitching Koda was sent to Recovery Girl's office while the villain team joined them as an apology for going a bit too far.

"Final teams, hero side: young Ashido and young Ojirou vs young Asui and young Sero." Finally a seemingly fair fight! Both sides had a mid-range and short-range fighter. With one highly mobile member for each team. In addition, neither team had a quirk that completely eclipses the others this time!

The two teams went into a new building leaving the viewers to do their own pre-match preparations.

"Any bets people? For once it isn't a sucker one. Personally, I think the hero team has the advantage with their combat type quirks. Pretty sure tape won't do much against acid, plus Ojiro knows martial arts." Kaminari tried to lift the mood and make things interesting.

"I don't know about that. Mobility is a big factor in this test and in that regard, Asui and Sero have a significant advantage. I guess it all depends on how they utilize their quirks for maximum effectiveness but all in all I'd put my bets on the villain team." Izuku gave his two cents. Emiya was in agreement with this one. Combat power is all well and good, but mobility is what won capture the flag type battles like this. And it wasn't like the villains had a lack of offense either.

"Is it really ok to bet on something like this? Especially in such a prestigious institutio-" Momo was about to argue until she noticed that All Might was slowly nodding at both points and the benefits of either. "...I'm with Midoriya-kun on this one. I've learned the value of prep time and mobility after those first two matches."

Looking up at the various monitors the viewers saw that the villain team had already started their preparations. Sero seemed to be using double-sided tape to raise the bomb into an elevated position outside of the building, making it difficult for the hero team to find let alone get to.

"Interesting, even if the heroes find out the trick only Ashido-san would be able to reach the bomb. And at a slow pace comparatively speaking." Momo analyzed, filing that away for any future plans she might need to make. This class was certainly going to be a challenge compared to the others.

"And that's assuming she's able to do it under perfect conditions. Asui-san and Sero-san can both reach that place much quicker than Ashido-san, or just toss her off her climbing groves. Defensively speaking the villain team has the advantage here." Izuku said his peace, the dialogue between the two keeping the others silent, barely having the chance to jump in.

"Frog face is going to be the lynchpin in this. If she goes down then discount Spider-Man probably will too." Bakugou agreed in his own way, it all depended on how the hero team tried to tackle it really. His own approach would probably be-

"Shock and awe baby!" Mina yelled as she and Ojiro rushed into the building, each heading to a different part of the building scanning it for the villains while constantly maintaining contact. The moment one of them found their opponent they'd call it in and rush to the other's help.

It was slow going at first but eventually, Mina did find Sero seemingly all by himself and attacked accordingly, leaving a quick message to Ojiro about where they were. They didn't have much time so Ashido made the executive decision to go ham and attack the tape-man directly.

Globules of acid ready she launched them at Sero while charging into melee range. At the same time, Mina covered her limbs in a particularly strong acid as a preventative measure against Sero's tape. Sero tried to bind her torso but a quick dab of acid at the connecting tape is all she needed to escape and continue her assault.

It was this single-minded thought process that prevented her from noticing the strange shadow at her feet or the subtle sound of something sticky separating from concrete. "*Kero" "!" Mina felt a crushing weight on the back of her head. Tsuyu's relatively small size boosted by gravity was enough to send the pink alien face-first onto the floor.

"Sero-san, tape! Kero." Tsuyu yelled, Sero responding instantly by binding Mina with his own tape before using the standard-issue capture tape to finish the job.

**"Young Ashido has been captured!"**

With the confirmation given the two villains stuck together waiting for the second hero to make his appearance. Ojiro couldn't feasibly get the bomb on his own, his only option now being to fight the two villains on his own.

It didn't take very long for the prideful martial artist to try his luck. "FOR HONOR!" Ojirou charged at Sero, dodging and weaving between his lines of tape. Completely determined to get rid of what he perceived to be the bigger threat. A single line of tape could end a martial artist after all.

He forgot, however, that Sero wasn't the only one with a grappling attack. "Oh god, that feels so weird!" Ojirou, who was only wearing a martial arts gi, felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around his midsection before getting slammed into a wall where Sero finished the job, wrapping him up with the capture tape.

**"The villain team wins!"**

"Damn, we got played like a fiddle!" Ojiro wasn't taking his loss well at all, not that he could really blame anyone for this. The enemy team won fair and square. Mina took it a bit better but still pouted at Tsuyu for the surprise attack which left her with a bruised jaw and a bloody nose.

"Did you have to aim for the head, Asui-san?" Mina asked, still soothing her aching face.

"Sorry, I was going for the torso but you were running too fast to be accurate Kero. Oh, and call me Tsu-chan please." Tsuyu apologized, handing Mina an ice bag whose contents were made by Momo and Shoto on the spot.

"Only if you call me Mina, and promise not to kick me in the back of the head again." She gave a grin before hugging the smaller girl, making it clear that there were no hard feelings. Ojiro and Sero meanwhile were less amicable. Was this the start of a legendary heroic rivalry? Probably not.

"Guess I lost the bet. Oh, well. Did we ever decide on a penalty?" Kaminari asked. They hadn't. "Eh, how about I buy the two brainiacs lunch? I wanted to talk to Midoriya for a bit anyway." He offered, which Izuku couldn't really deny without seeming rude. Besides, it would be nice to get to know his classmates a bit more.

_*Ping "Congratulations Izuku! You've completed several mystery quests within the day. Including the following: First of Many, Heroic Prodigy I, and Monster Trio. For winning your first fight against a human opponent, attaining a prodigious reputation with several heroes, and for being known as one of the three strongest students in your class." +10 SQ and a summon ticket!_

'Nice! Might as well use that ticket now.' He walked with his classmates as the animation went through, a rainbow glow catching my eye and making my jaw drop when the golden Saber background made itself known.

'Hell yes!' **'Wait a second... I recognize those shoulder pads'** Emiya thought ominously, half remembering a battle he had long ago, mostly just to see what would happen.

The card's light finally faded showing the striking figure hidden within. A fully masked man with silver hair and presumably turquoise eyes. He was wearing a black and silver suit with an armored torso that looked almost futuristic, as strange as that sounded coming from an ancient hero. His most striking feature however was his weapon, a completely red, double-sided blade that looked like it was made of crystal, with the only metal part being its handle.

"_Servant, Saber. My True Name is Sigurd. So you are my Master. Please, give me your orders. I promise to promptly execute them."_

**Yup, I got the demonic badass himself. Out of a goddamn summon ticket, I shit you not. Granted I rolled a 10x just before that only to get all silvers so I guess sacrifices are necessary. And now Izuku has his husbando Baber equivalent so that's a thing. And the edgy one at that, my personal favorite and it's not because he looks like me IRL I swear.**

**This took far too long to write and I apologize for that. In my defense, I've had a busy few weeks. Recently got more hours at work so there's that, plus I had to deal with a fraud case along with moving to a new apartment all at once. If I wasn't being clear I'm pretty exhausted so don't expect another chapter too soon. Give me a week and I should be fine, see y'all then!**


	8. Class introductions and mind breaks

**Alright. I'm back. Sorta, anyway I do have some pretty good reasons for being gone so long and I won't be updating quite as often in general for a number of them.**

**First and foremost, I got sick. Not COVID, don't worry, but sick nonetheless. That problem is the most minor one and should clear itself up in a few days, maybe a week. As a consequence of this, I'm out of work until HR clears me which could take a while. On the bright side, that gives me more free time so that's a thing.**

**The second reason is that I'm going back to college once again which brings its own problems. Most of them time-related, thankfully that won't be a concern until late August and it's likely that I'll be taking online classes anyway. Speaking of late August, my birthday is in that month so meh, might slow things down there, but not majorly.**

**There is some good news though. The gacha gods decided to throw me, and by extension Izuku, a pretty huge bone. And a hilarious one at that considering the continuity I'm using for this story, kukuku.**

**However it wouldn't do to summon them this early, Izuku still needs to actually progress a bit before he gets even more overpowered eh? There's more good news but I'll leave that for the end of the chapter, see you at the bottom of the page!**

**Story start!**

It was the day after All Might's battle trial and Izuku's relationship with his classmates has been...Complicated would be the best word. Though with Katsuki in said class It was to be expected. The blonde bomber had been avoiding Izuku ever since Emiya's display yesterday...At least he wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

Thankfully the rest of the class was significantly warmer towards the green hero. Relatively speaking. A few of them were intimidated by him for some reason. **'More accurately by me.'** And could he really blame them? Emiya was terrifying in action, especially when he was playing the villain.

Though Izuku did make some actual friends! Five of them to be exact, Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, and through him Ashido joined his not-so-little friend group. It's only been a day and Izuku had already made more friends than he's ever had all his life!... 'Wait that's really sad actually.' He deflated at the thought.

And then there was All Might's reaction to him using Emiya during the battle trial. He was still a little embarrassed about that.

'_I understand that OFA did a number on you yesterday, and since Emiya IS part of your quirk I'm willing to let this slide. Using every aspect of your quirk is essential for a hero, just don't grow dependant ok? You still need to learn how to become your own hero, not just hang on the coattails of the past.'_

That speech still gave the young hero chills, what was he thinking? Taking the easy way out like that. While he was in the middle of his self-induced depression Izuku didn't notice Yaoyorozu walking towards him while he walked to school, making him jump as she tapped his shoulder. "!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you Midoriya-kun. I thought I'd walk with you to school since I saw you from the window." She said while pointing at a nearby limo, whose chauffeur was giving him a thumbs up and a grin for some reason.

'Eh? A limo...Why is that guy smirking at me?' Not wanting to be rude Izuku calmed down and fell into the same pace as Yaoyorozu as they approached the school. The closer they got, the louder it got and they soon found out why when they saw a veritable army of reporters stalking outside the school's perimeter.

"W-what's going on?" Chants of 'All Might' and 'interview' could be heard from the gathered reporters. "Right, stupid question. Excuse me, can you make some room? We need to get to class!" **'You fool! You caught their attention. Run, run for your peace of mind!'** 'Don't you mean life? And isn't that a bit excessive' **'No that comes late- Forget it, you're wasting time you fool!'**

"A student? Are you a member of the hero course?! Are you in All Might's class?! Please answer a few of our questions!" Several dozen variations of these questions and requests rang out, nearly deafening them as the two students were forced to run away towards the safety of U.A's barrier.

**Minutes later in class**

_You survived your first encounter with the media, +3 SQ_

'Wait really? Not that I'm complaining but that was relatively tame for something that earned me 3 whole quartz.' Was it a joke? A warning of things to come? Or was he just overthinking things?

"Midoriya-kun, are you ok? You've been starring at the wall for two minutes straight without blinking." Yaoyorozu asked, the rest of the gang equally concerned. Ah crap, he pulled a Deku again.

"Y-yeah, I was just in deep thought for a second there." Izuku shook the self-deprecation off and reassured his new friends.

"Was it about your quirk? Can you talk about it a bit more? It looks super complicated...And really strong." Uraraka asked with her usual enthusiasm, her ending statement getting nods from everyone else who was listening in.

"O-oh, ok. I don't mind but it might take a while. You see my quirk is divided into three major parts. First, it allows me to summon a variety of items with various effects. The items that I summon are part of a huge inventory that gets new additions regularly, though these additions are completely random." Izuku went into full nerd mode over his own quirk, taking out a notepad full of data and illustrations so quickly that the others could have sword he summoned them.

He also summoned Emiya's bow for emphasis using the Include function. "This bow for example is incredibly durable and can only be used correctly by someone with super strength." And they believed it, the material alone felt almost alien to anyone who saw it. Almost reminding them of black fighter jet armor.

At this point, the class was paying full attention to the powerful weapon created by Izuku's quirk, and his quality note-taking skills to a slightly lesser extent.

"Wow, these are pretty good. You're really thorough when it comes to your own quirk, It's surprising to think you've only had it for a few months." Satou commented, asking to see them for himself and further shocking everyone when he turned the page to see that everyone else's quirks were also part of Izuku's database.

"Hehe, It's a hobby of mine. I've always found quirks to be so interesting so I took the time to get to know each of them. I planned on being an info-based hero before I got my quirk but even after I unlocked it the habit never died.

"You were planning to be a hero without a quirk?! That's gotta be the ballsiest thing I've ever heard, and honestly, with these notes, I think you just might have been able to pull it off, the amount of detail you have on my quirk already is kinda scary…" Satou said, impressed. Bakugo just scoffed and muttered 'stalker' under his breath.

"T-thanks. Nobody ever took me seriously when I said it, that really means a lot to me Satou-kun." Izuku gave him a beaming smile, completely taking everyone by surprise with his genuine, almost fragile sounding gratitude.

'I feel like I'm missing something here.' The collective thought went through the confused student's minds. Why would such a powerful, intelligent person have so little confidence in himself? And why would nobody acknowledge his obvious talent before now? Little did they know, but those questions would have to wait for another time since Aizawa entered the room seconds later.

"All right listen up, I just had to deal with the overly excited media outside and I'm in a bad mood. You all did well in yesterday's battle training. Midoriya, I'm going to need an update on your quirk information by the end of the week. Your original description of it is nowhere near good enough." That got Izuku to jump a bit, he really should have seen that coming.

"Finally, we will be doing a homeroom activity. You'll be picking a class president, I don't care how just have it done by the end of the day and don't bother me until then." The annoyed teacher promptly zipped up his sleeping bag and went into his usual comatose state.

"...Well, that happened. How should we decide on class president anyway?" Mineta chose to ignore the fact that their teacher basically left them to their own devices and instead focused on the issue at hand.

"I for one think it should be decided democratically, that way we will know that whoever is chosen deserves the position." Ida suggested, barely hiding the fact that he desperately wanted it himself. This was met with mixed results.

"Democratic my ass, we all know everyone will just vote for themselves. And if by some fluke of nature a single extra gets two votes then they win without proving anything." Bakugo spat out, not trusting the extras to know what was good for them.

"Rudeness aside, Bakugo-san has a point, none of us really know each other too well, and having just one vote kinda discourages us from wasting it. How about we use the instant runoff system? It will take a little longer but this way we can really decide which of us deserves it. While we're at it we might as well introduce ourselves, that should help us decide." Iida suggested, starting off with the introductions herself.

"My name is Iida Tenya, I am from Soumei academy and my quirk is named Engine. I was the class president of all my classes from junior high and I believe that I'm perfectly qualified to lead our class to achieve our full potential!" He introduced himself with the discipline of a military officer, and then immediately ruined it when he nervously looked at everyone else to see how he did.

"So we have a veteran here? The competition's pretty tough but a man's gotta push through anyway, right? I'm Kirishima Eijiro, I'm no veteran but guarantee that if I get elected I'd be the manliest choice possible! Oh yeah, my quirk is called Hardening. No prizes for whoever guesses what it does." The redhead of the group introduced himself boisterously, patting Iida on the back to show that he did well and that he respected his courage for going first.

And with that, the students introduced themselves one by one each either making valid cases for why they should be the class president...Or they were like Bakugo and Mineta who immediately distanced themselves from the group, either through impudent rage or from sheer awkward perversion. This went on until Yaoyorozu's turn came up who's quirk brought on another question that was stuck in everyone's mind.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo and my quirk is called Creation. I can synthesize any material or object that I know the atomic structure of, and that I can imagine in my mind. However larger objects take longer to make. And I firmly believe that I'm qualified for the position, thank you." Her introduction was pretty basic but then again, what more could be said this early.

"Yaoyorozu? Isn't that the name of a famous hero power-couple from way back?" Sero asked which Yaoyorozu confirmed. "Cool, so you already have a bit of pedigree on your side. And that quirk sounds super cool too! Kinda like Midoriya-san's right?" He finished putting the spotlight on the greenette.

"O-oh, yeah I guess it's a little similar." He stuttered slightly at the sudden attention. Might as well get it over with. "H-hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku, and my quirk is called the Throne of Heroes. I've only had my quirk for a little while so far but this is the gist of what it can do, you already heard one aspect of it but I might as well explain all three:" He took a deep breath before continuing, his voice becoming faster and higher pitch in the minds of everyone else the more information he gave out.

"It allows me to summon a variety of things with an even wider variety of effects, including objects, locations, pocket dimensions, and even skill sets which I can use as my own. Currently, I have over one hundred different summons at the moment, however, the accumulation rate on those items is completely random. Though that randomness is also a blessing in a way, given the amount of versatility it affords me. Currently, I can cause destruction at a large scale or in very precise amounts, my own range of attack varies though my upper limit is somewhere within four kilometers. Additionally, I have some healing capabilities though I've never tested them. I also have a variety of transportation methods that can be used by others, though again I haven't tested them yet. Oh, and I have a mental 'stat sheet' if you will of anyone who I consider a friend and vice-versa which contains information on the person's current health status, mental state, location, and other similar information. That about sums it all up though it's a bit more complicated than that..." Just before his audience's ears started to bleed Izuku decided to end his massive mutter spree and finish up his introduction.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm qualified to be in a leadership position but I promise I'll try my absolute best if I do get elected!" He finished with a shy smile, noticing that he went off the deep end once again.

…

"...What the actual hell dude. Your quirk explanation is longer than all of ours combined!" Jirou yelled, breaking the fourth wall from the utter overpowered bullshit that just came out of Izuku's mouth.

"E-eh? Did I say something wrong?"

**No, you didn't little green, you're fine. You just unknowingly flexed a little too hard and your classmates need some time to readjust their sense of reality. Mind broken high school students aside, this is the end of the chapter.**

**Originally I was planning on doing the full manga chapter's events here but...I ran out of time, I have another **_**huge**_** project going on and I'm 80% done with its first chapter! I really want to get that done by the end of the month so please be patient.**

**That's the second piece of good news btw, another story is coming. A big one, and one that will expand the little multiverse lore that I've created for myself thus far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and those to come, thank you for your patience, and have a great day!**


	9. Busy day indeed

**I'M BACK BITCHES! ~Vegeta "Prince of All three Saiyans"**

A hours after Izuku's near-unanimous election, along with a closer but still simple election of Yaoyorozu for the vice-president position the entirety of class 1-A ended up sitting together at lunch in order to finalize a few things along with the goal of getting to know each other a bit better.

One of the more common points of bonding being their collective bewilderment over just how utterly broken their new president's quirk really was. Along with the more interesting flavor text(to them) aspects of said quirk.

"So basically each card has a history behind it that explains what they do. Usually, in a vague way, I might add." **'Magic is vague, get used to it. Even my own tracing magic, while simple in theory is overly complex in practice.'**

"A lot of these look like variations of old legends. Kanshou and Bakuya, for example, are ancient weapons of Chinese origins and from the story, you told us it seems to follow the same framework as the original. And then there's this **Holy Shroud of** **Magdalene-**" Yaoyorozu started off only to get interrupted the moment she mentioned the holy relic.

"You wot m8" Came the startled and obviously flustered voice of a girl with vines for hair. If Izuku remembered correctly she was one of the students of 1B though he didn't know her name. "By the holy father is that real?! U-uh, Midoriya-san was it? M-ay I speak to you in p-private later?" The girl asked her fellow greenette who was caught a bit flat-footed.

'Huh? Why would she- Why is she blushing so much, and what's with that heavy breathing?' **'Run you fool! I've seen this once before, run before you lose you-' *Loud Alarm! 'Oh, thank goodness we're being invaded.'**

'Emiya what the hell are you even...You know what forget it. I need to get these panicking students under control before someone gets crushed! Stupid media, always causing problems.' Izuku thought, unknowingly quoting Aizawa word for word. Saving his girl troubles for later as he went through his mental library of cards for something that could help him.

Maybe he could summon something large to distract them? No, this space was too cramped, he'd probably crush a few students, the exact thing he was trying to prevent. A flare from Cu's(Caster) runes? But that also comes with a lot of heat and with this many people packed so close together… Too risky. That leaves-

"**Install: David + Ruined Church!"** Izuku's voice echoed through the cafeteria, perfectly audible despite the noise pollution that was present. Noise pollution that didn't last long when the students were shocked silent at the change of scenery. The now deathly silent room was filled with confusion and dread, up until the students all heard a melodious, almost angelic music being played.

'**Harp of healing(1)**, I guess it also gives you the ability to play any melody you've heard before. How useful.' **'Indeed, though you may want to wrap this up before they start looking at you like some messiah figure.' **...Shit Emiya was right. Disengaging the installation immediately Izuku went back to his usual meek demeanor and addressed the students. Though since David was a fellow greenette his overall appearance didn't change much.

"I'm sorry for the aggressive relocation but now that we've all calmed down, I think that we can all agree that getting crushed over a false alarm would be a pretty embarrassing way to go, especially a U.A student." He went for a humorous approach which thankfully went over well with them.

"I'm going to release my quirk now, please go on and head outside in a calm and orderly fashion. Don't worry, even if there is something else going on I'll be right here to provide a quick escape if necessary." He said soothingly, looking every student in the eye to solidify his intent even further. After checking to see that they weren't all about to panic once again Izuku finally dissolved the church around them, letting the setting return to the previous cafeteria.

"Thank you for understanding, now let's go. We don't want to keep our teachers waiting for much longer I think." Izuku's true words and a soft smile got everyone to move towards their designated evacuation areas. His own class, in particular, followed him and met up with Aizawa along the way, who praised Izuku for his handling of the situation while also subtly threatening him to turn that paperwork into him asap. The creation of fucking _pocket dimensions_ was not something to ignore.

After the chaos caused by the media, the students were told to head home early for the day, the teachers apparently wanted to do a few checks on their security. Just in case, and nobody was about to complain over a day off.

Well, nobody except for a certain young vine-haired girl. Instead, she spent trying to find her fellow greenette but to no avail. A small quest that would have large consequences for her future. And the futures of all who she knew. What might those consequences be, well you can find out…**Right now! **

**U.A bus, next day.**

"So Midoriya-kun, did you ever manage to talk to that vine-haired girl from yesterday kero? She seemed to be really in a hurry to talk to you before the alarm went off." Tsuyu asked her fellow greenette sitting next to her.

Izuku had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm afraid not. After all the craziness that went on It totally slipped my mind. Hopefully, it wasn't anything _too_ important." He felt a little bad about it but it wasn't exactly his fault. "She was from 1B, right? Does anyone here know anything about them?" He asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Not really, It's only been a few days after all. I barely got to know all of you guys by name let alone those other guys. I've heard that they're being taught by Vlad King though. He's pretty cool." Kaminari answered, getting interrupted by Aizawa who said that they had arrived and that they were going to have their chance to meet their sister class soon enough.

After getting off their bus class A was pleasantly surprised to see what their teacher was talking about. Coming off of a similar bus mere meters away was their sister class along with their own homeroom teacher who walked up and stood next to his dark-haired colleague.

"As I've said earlier, you will be doing rescue training today along with class 1B. Along with Vlad and myself, your third teacher today will be none other than-" Aizawa was cut off by a rather androgynous voice that came from the huge structure that they were supposed to be taught in.

"Me! Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or as I like to call it. The USJ!" The space hero: Thirteen announced, much to the joy of many students that loved the heroine. Especially Ochako, Izuku noticed, who claimed that Thirteen was in fact her favorite hero.

'Good to know.' **'What, are you planning on getting your girlfriend a gift later.' **'W-what, she isn't- It's no-' **'Shut up and look over there! Is that what I think it is?!' **Emiya shouted out of nowhere, breaking Izuku out of his mini panic attack. Just in time to see a gaggle of what he assumed were villains walking out of some kind of purple cloud portal.

And honestly, who would have faulted him for thinking that. One of them was literally wearing the disembodied hands of what were probably his former vi- 'Holy sweet mother of the root are those-' Izuku nearly threw up after installing Emiya and structurally grasping his opponent's unique accessories.

'Shimura Shimura Shimura **Shimura SHIMURA**'...And just as quickly as it came the deluge of information was cut off as Emiya switched with his host, giving him a much-needed reprieve from the villains rather morbid past.

"Stay back everyone! Those are real villains and dangerous ones at that! Eraserhead, keep an eye on the purple one, he has some kind of warp quirk." The veteran hero ordered his class and advised his current colleague, now wasn't the time to stand on superficial rank.

"He's right, but we have a problem. Our comms are being jammed, I can't get in contact with U.A at all. We're pretty much in the dark at the moment and there's no telling whether there are villains attacking elsewhere. For now, we need to stand our ground, Midoriya was it? I skimmed your file and it said you had an information-gathering aspect to your quirk. Can you tell us anything about those villains?" Vlad King asked his fellow red and silver hero who did not disappoint.

"The one with a visible brain somehow has multiple quirks, strength, durability, possible regeneration. I won't know specifics unless I face him in combat. The hand villain can disintegrate any object upon making contact with all five fingers of either hand. Finally, the purple villain has a warp quirk, though once again its limitations are unknown to me." Emiya systematically revealed his opponent's abilities to the best of his abilities.

"Uuh. Thank you, Midoriya-san. What about the others?" The silver-haired student had missed quite a few.

"The rest of the villains are trash. I wouldn't be surprised if they picked them off the streets less than a day ago." He gave them the blunt truth. Half of these morons probably didn't even know how to properly use their quirk, let alone how to actually fight.

"Harsh but fair red guy, harsh but fair. Meat shields! Block Eraserhead's line of sight so Kurogiri can do his thing." Tomura Shigaraki ordered his men who obeyed, albeit begrudgingly after being called meat shields.

"Damn, eyes open everyone! I've lost sight of the warper and attacks can come from any direction now." Aizawa warned them, this was a worst-case scenario if ever there was one. If the enemy had even a modicum of sense and the firepower to back it up then they were effectively screwed.

Luckily, the enemy was about as green and naive as his own students and decided to attack in the most predictable, least effective way possible. The warper appeared behind the group of heroes. Alone. And with a clearly visible physical weak point that was just short of being a glowing video game mechanic.

"Thank the root for stupid villains. **Gae Dearg!**" Before anyone else could react, Emiya activated one of his favored weapons from his unlimited arsenal. A spear of exorcism that ripped apart all forms of magic, and if he was correct- ***Slice **Quirks too, the dark portals that appeared in front of him mid-charge were cut to ribbons before they could even fully form, completely catching the portal villain off guard.

Sadly the villain got wise to his opponent's capabilities and skipped any and all monologuing in favor of scattering the students and teachers across the various disaster zones. With the exception of a few of the more maneuverable students and a certain brat who was somehow **cutting fucking wormholes.** Kurogiri was still racking his brain over that one.

"You scattered them over this whole building along with your cronies. What exactly was your plan there? You know that they'll just be systematically taken apart by the hero students, not to mention the two teachers." Emiya taunted, having noticed the end-points of each portal that transported the other students. He was starting to think that this whole invasion was a sham, or at least poorly planned to the extreme.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out, _hero_." The cloud man said, almost disbelievingly. The eyes that this kid had was nothing like the others, they were cold, piercing. They almost reminded him of a more stable Tomura...

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you, by the way, did you know that space-time bends when met with a sufficiently dense source of energy?" Wait why did he say that? Did the stream of information between him and his host go both ways? Did Izuku always have these nerdy one-liners?

'Oh, whatever.' "**Caladbolg!**" The twisted sword turned magical black hole was launched, sadly it was done too late as Kurogiri noticed the surge of energy and decided to GTFO immediately. Emiya's one-liner only hastened the cloud man's escape.

"Damn my addiction to heroic dialogue and overanalysis of what shouldn't make sense!" Izuku cursed this time, switching back after the main threat had passed. **'Sorry kid, I can't risk taking over for much longer after using an A-ranked phantasm like that. Best to save a few aces right?' **

Emiya had a point, besides other than those three main villains he could probably deal with the others on his own. Or at least he could with the help of his fellow students. "I'm sorry to ask this of you all, but we need to help everyone who got teleported." Receiving a few quick nods the remaining students decided not to waste any time and moved on to each of the disaster zones, utilizing their high mobility quirks to do so.

A smile on his face from the bravery shown by his fellow students Izuku stopped one of them before he could get too far. "Iida-kun, other than me you're the fastest of us. Please head to U.A and tell the teachers what's going on. I'd do it myself but…" Izuku gave the brainy black big bird and his handy master a side-eyed glance.

Giving his class president a quick salute Iida immediately switched directions. "Understood Midoriya-kun! Just hang on and keep the others safe, I'll be back as soon as I can!" The blue-haired youth followed through with his promise and Usain-bolted his way down the street with one goal in mind. Get help.

Taking a moment to calm himself Izuku looked out towards the plaza where the majority of the so-called villains and their leader stood. Each one looking towards him with varying degrees of shock and anger. Guess they were a bit sour overseeing one of their best being forced to retreat. Speaking of which.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you boy. I don't need to be close to you to send you away!" The cloud villain's distorted voice appeared from...Somewhere. Izuku was a bit too busy falling several meters into a lake to really notice. Quickly switching to his Medea card Izuku casually floated towards the yacht at the center of the lake where he noticed two of his classmates and two other members of class B.

"Uh, hello. Are you all ok?" Izuku said from above, thoroughly scaring the four hero students who nearly jumped out of their skin at the sight of a dark robe-wearing hooded figure. "Ah, sorry about that, It's just me." Izuku reassured them sheepishly, lowering his hood. His newly visible feminine features and shockingly purple hair surprising the students further.

"Midoriya-kun? Wow, those transformations are pretty varied kero. Even without the hood I almost didn't recognize you there." Considering the fact that Izuku now had different colored hair, eyes, a more feminine face, and elf ears...That was probably fair.

"I need a status report. On my way here I noticed a few villains swimming nearby, they seem to be taking things slow for now but we can't rely on that forever. Before we continue I'd also like to know about all of your quirks." Taking stock of the situation was paramount, theoretically, Izuku could just snipe the nearby villains with a few dozen ether cannons but that would just be overkill.

"As you know, my quirk is called Frog. No prizes for whoever guesses what that does. Though I do have the proportional strength of a frog so that's something I guess, and I can fight really well in water." Tsuyu explained her pretty self-explanatory quirk, followed by Mineta's underwhelming but still quite useful sticky ball quirk.

Next was a boy from class B who looked about as plain if not even more-so than Izuku did before he got his quirk. "I can create solid panels of air from my breath, their invisible and strong enough to hold a person up but they aren't very durable." So they could theoretically use them to walk all the way to shore...But that would take too long.

'Unless.' "Can the platforms be moved after they are made?" Izuku got an affirmative from Tsubaraba, apparently, they could, it was just difficult to do without breaking the thing mid-flight. "I guess that plan's a bust then, what about you?" Izuku asked the black-haired girl that had remained silent up until that point.

Apparently she was the type to show rather than tell, taking a small stick out of her pockets and growing it out to the size of a bow staff before shrinking it back down. "Wow! That's so cool! I have so many questions, does growing something cause it's density to fall? Or does it create mass from thin air? Or from your own body? Is there a limit to how large you can make something? Can you also shrink large objects or is it a one way- ***Smack** "...Thank you Asui-san, I needed that."

"No problem, and call me Tsu-chan." Noted.

"Ok so I have a few plans available, sadly all of them kind of leave me exhausted or injured afterward so I'll have to rely on all of you to help me out." He admitted, already having chosen the most optimal plan.

"I'll throw myself overboard and launch an attack that will cause a vortex to form. From there I'll have to rely on Tsu-chan to carry one of you over to the shore, I'll help the other. I'd normally try to help carry two people but...This plan kind of involves me breaking a few fingers." Izuku admitted, not giving the others much time to argue before he switched to the David card and yeeted himself off the boat.

"Wait wha-" "COME AT ME YOU USELESS MOOKS! **DELAWARE SMASH!**" Izuku roared, flicking his finger at the villains, officially defeating them in what had to be one of the most embarrassing ways possible...And then Mineta threw his sticky balls at them for good measure which guaranteed its spot as the most embarrassing way to go in villain history.

Using the recoil of another smash to send him back onto the yacht Izuku followed up by grabbing onto Kodai with his good arm and launching them both nearly all the way across the lake with David's not too shabby physical stats working their magic, no broken bones required. Tsuyu taking this as her cue grabbed Mineta using her tongue and followed suit.

"I-I probably should have asked this before jumping, but can you swim miss?" Izuku asked his raven-haired tag along. He took the nod she gave as a yes and let go, allowing her to swim alongside him. Thankfully the shore was only a few meters away so he didn't need to stress his broken fingers for much longer.

"Looks like Aizawa-sensei and Vlad-sensei managed to escape whatever disaster zone they were sent to. That's good." And from what he could see there were a few more students waiting at the entrance of the USJ, a good sign showing that the two teachers escorted them before jumping into the fray to make sure that they stayed safe.

"So you survived your little swim little hero. I hate to admit it but you were right, these...I refuse to call them gentlemen, are hardly a match for you students, much less actual heroes." The cloud villain, Kurogiri admitted. Nonchalantly talking as if he saw no problem with their attack plan falling apart so thoroughly.

"Of course every plan has a back-up. Though If I'm being honest, this was the real plan from the start. Normally we'd wait until All Might arrives but that little show you gave has given young Tomura some ideas." He moved the conversation along, while this was happening Izuku gave a worried look towards the raven-haired girl whose name he still didn't know.

And to his surprise, she understood his intentions instantly and made a run for it towards the entrance. 'Good, I don't think I can fight seriously if I had to worry about others getting hurt. These three villains in particular have a completely different aura than the others.' And he wasn't just talking about their quirks, funnily enough, despite the big one's intimidating size, it was the hand villain that unnerved Izuku the most.

"You should feel honored brat, consider yourself the mini-boss before we get to the final act. Nomu, kill him." The monster did not wait a single moment longer to throw itself at Izuku, catching the young hero off guard from the creature's sheer speed. Even with his enhanced body, Izuku had no hope of blocking the first strike which hit him square in the chest, sending him flying and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

'S-shit, did he just break a rib?!' He needed some way to heal himself or this fight wasn't going to last much longer...Damn, I'd rather not use this but I have no other choice.' Working past his broken ribs Izuku took a deep breath and activated the one skill that David had which he didn't want to use.

"**Divine Protection of God: A"** As soon as the words left his mouth his previous injuries all but disappeared, and besides that, he was even able to fully block Nomu's second punch when it finally made contact. **"Install: Holy Shroud of Magdalene." **Charging up OFA in addition to his gear Izuku returned everything the Nomu gave him...Only to have his punch get no-sold like it was nothing.

"...Nani?" Was all Izuku could say before Nomu grabbed his arm, attempted to crush it, and upon realizing that he couldn't Nomu sent Izuku flying into the nearby landslide turned glacial zone. "**Gah!**" A few bruised ribs later Izuku decided that he'd stick to ranged attacks against this guy from now on.

"Midoriya-san! What happened?" Todoroki yelled, running out of the now frozen zone along with the vine-haired girl from 1B. Did he really need to ask? Izuku simply pointed at Nomu and then at the crater that he left behind after getting flung halfway across the USJ.

"My lord what _is_ that abomination, and...I-Is that a holy shroud?!" Shiozaki exclaimed, one half terrified and half left in awe at the divine aura that the Shroud of Magdalene was exuding and now that she noticed, Izuku himself was releasing the same aura…

"Now isn't the time you two. This guy is dangerous, he's faster than anyone I've ever...Ok, he's the second strongest person I've ever seen and my punches don't seem to do any damage to him." Izuku explained, not wanting the two of them around, knowing that if either of them got hit by Nomu it would _not_ end well.

"Of course they don't, Nomu here not only has **Shock Absorption** but also **Super Regeneration. **He was custom made to kill All Might so it's no wonder that a brat like you can't even scratch him." Tomura bragged, effectively marking him as the most moronic villain that Izuku had ever met thus far.

"...Right, nevermind. Our enemy is an idiot and just gave me all the information I needed. **Install: Diarmuid!**" Izuku put on the appropriate servant card for this type of opponent. Still, he needed a backup plan. "I can beat him but...This will likely leave me exhausted if not outright unconscious afterward, sorry but I'll have to rely on both of you, ok?"

Todoroki in particular gave Izuku a look of surprise but ended up accepting his role, in the dual-haired teen's mind if things went wrong then he could always step in and save his powerful but prideful(in his mind) classmate. Shiozaki merely obeyed and readied her quirk, blushing the whole time for some reason…

'Fuuuu-' Izuku had forgotten about the love spot again. 'Screw it, now isn't the time.' Cycling through his supply of Craft Essences and settled for one of his more situational ones. "**Install:** **Ath nGabla!**" Izuku wanted to lock down this thing as soon as possible, that kind of strength and speed was far too dangerous to let it run free and attack any nearby students should he fail to defeat Nomu in one hit.

Even with his A ranked agility this creature was far too fast to take on without using OFA, and even with his enhanced durability, he was bound to break at least a few bones while attempting this. 'I should really work on that.' **'Yes, yes you should.' **Emiya's confirmation acted as a silent starting pistol as Nomu and Izuku charged towards each other, the giant golem for once finding himself to be the slower of the two.

"**Eye of the Mind(True)!** Izuku forcefully activated his skill, the stress of having a 3-star servant, a 3-star craft essence, and another 4-star craft essence at once already pushing him to his limits. His utilization of OFA simply pushed him even further beyond, the only thing allowing his body to keep up being **Ath nGabla's **curse which prevented him from faltering, even if he wanted to.

Holding Gae Dearg forward first Izuku utilized his superior reach to deflect Nomu's first punch, lodging his cursed spear deep into his opponent's side. 'Not enough, whatever this thing is can't be allowed to move**/live** any further!' Preparing his coup de grace Izuku/**Emiya** sliced through the monster's legs with surprising ease, leaving the beast to fall forward.

In a last act of desperation, Nomu attempted to go for a bite, trying to end the fight by taking his opponent's head only to miss by mere centimeters, only taking off a chunk of his opponent's shoulder in the process before the creature's arms were taken as well. Leaving the now bloody spearman victorious. But vulnerable.

A hand was held outstretched, centimeters over Izuku's face. A hand that came far too suddenly for the exhausted heroic catalyst to react let alone respond too. "Die!" Shigaraki cried out and almost delivered on his threat if only his quirk didn't fail the moment that he touched Izuku's face. "!"

The half-second of surprise was Shigaraki's greatest mistake, it gave Todoroki just enough time to send out one of his signature glacier attacks, completely covering the villain's body up to the neck. "You might have managed to take out the big guy Midoriya-san, but I'll settle for capturing the 'mastermind' behind all of this." With a little help from his homeroom teacher of course, but he would keep that from himself.

"While I'd hate to interrupt you two and you're little competition, do either of you know where that warp villain went? We shouldn't let our guards down until- And they're gone." Aizawa asked, only for it not to matter as Kurogiri pulled a Houdini with his two main allies while leaving the shcmucks behind to fend for themselves.

"Well, that's unfortunate but on the bright side now all we have to worry about are a bunch of-" "FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE!" Aizawa began again, only to be interrupted once more by his boisterous colleague's entrance.

"Alright, I guess that's my cue to take five. Five hours I mean." Aizawa faceplanted immediately after, followed closely by Izuku who finally ran out of stamina. Todoroki and Shiozaki who were the only ones around merely sweatdropped before walking towards All Might to explain what just happened, and to get some help with capturing the rest of the rank and file of course.

Hopefully, today would just be an anomaly on an otherwise normal school year.

**Ok, I'm not gonna lie, It's been a LONG time since I've gotten into the flow of writing like I have with this chapter and it feels pretty good. The only problem is that I couldn't think of a perfect way to end this chapter so it kinda just kept going but hopefully, that ends up being more of a benefit than a negative.**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
